Nineteen Years Later, The Missing Pupils
by Zina Nevirone
Summary: Pupils are disappearing, but noone knows where to, or why. This may be driving Fred Weasley Jr. upside down, but he's still managing to keep his cool. As he tries to unravel the mystery the others can't help falling in love.....
1. The Train Ride

Nineteen Years Later

Chap 1

**A/n: I have decided to take a well earned break from writing 'Zoey 101'!!!!! All my fans will have to wait until I've stopped having teeny-tiny emotional meltdowns!!!!!! Meanwhile I will start to write this not so dramatic 'Harry Potter' story!!!! It's the follow-up to the epilogue 'Nineteen Years Later' in the 7th book!!!! It's all about Albus, James and Lily Potter and their many, many cousins, aka the 'new' Weasleys!!!**

xx

Rose took one last look at family as the train started to leave the station. James lent out of the window and waved, before half a second had passed Rose and Albus had joined him. The train chuffed down the station as hundreds of kids waved from their compartment windows. The train turned round a corner and the kids lost sight of their families.

"See ya losers, I'm outta here!" James smirked and ran up the corridor.

"How can you live with him?" Rose shook her curly, long, red hair.

"Dunno." Albus shrugged.

A red headed boy walked into their compartment, he was followed by two younger boys, who were identical to each other.

"Hey Fred!" Albus smiled at the oldest boy, "Hey Craig, Lucas!"

But before anymore could be said the blonde boy from the station, Scorpius Malfoy, arrived. He was alone, and the atmosphere around him was very uninviting.

"So you're James Potter?" Scorpius sneered at Albus.

"Um...No..." Albus trailed.

"Well, well, if your aren't James you're either Lily or Albus. What a name!?!" Scorpius sniggered.

"Did you even bother to LOOK at your birth certificate?!?" Fred retorted.

Scorpius stalked off and Craig and Lucas laughed.

Fred shrugged, "No-one messes with my Potty cousin, 'cept me of course."

"And Uncle Fred!" Rose jumped in.

"Well he IS my partner in crime. He can basically go ANYWHERE in Hogwarts as he's a ghost!"

Fred sat on the seat beside Albus, whilst Craig and Lucas sat opposite. Albus' eyes followed a tall, pretty, brunette as she passed the compartment door.

Fred nudged him, "No chance kid! Fred's project four years ago, made her popular he did, went to her head. Saskia Addams."

Albus couldn't help laughing.

"What? She's the Jordans' friend, coz of Fred. You know that coz Alexis Jordan's going out with James." Fred shook his ginger hair causing it to fall into his eyes.

He was shifting it out as Victoire glided into the compartment.. Her strawberry blonde hair draped her face. Fred immediately got up and put his arm around her. With his free hand he pushed her silk-like hair out of her face to reveal the tears she concealed.

"You'll see him at Christmas. Cheer up." he smiled encouragingly.

"I want to seem him now!" Victoire whined.

"And Ted wants to see you I bet, but one more year can't hurt can it?"

Victoire shook her head.

"Good. Now how's the family?"

"They're okay. Daddy almost got fired sacked yesterday. Goblin said Mummy was an effing veela and Dadd leaped on him."

"Good for Uncle Bill!" Show 'em goblins! Pow! Pow! POW!" Craig punched and kicked thin air.

"Thank god I got brains!" Lucas grinned.

Craig, who had not noticed the insult continued to fight his invisible enemy.

Xx

A little while later a girl who also had red hair, but hers was tied back neatly, popped her head inside the door.

"Party's are strictly forbidden." the girl said snootily.

"You're not gonna rat us out are you Piper?" Fred pretended to whimper.

"Nah, as long as we can join!" Piper walked into the compartment followed by a slightly younger version.

"Sit beside me Pipes!" Victoire beckoned.

"Sure Vic." Piper siled vaguely.

"What's the matter?"

"Mum and Dad were both prefects, and now I'm a prefect, but I don't want to be like them. Boring jobs, boring life. I don't want to be their boring kid."

"Pipes, you are anything but boring!" Fred laughed, "No Weasley kid is boring! It's impossible!"

"What about Dad? He was once a Weasley kid, and he's boring." Paige joined in.

"Dad says he wasn't always boring, he gambled and joked around, but I guess being able to achieve something big went to his head." Fred shrugged.

"You're just trying to make me feel better." Piper moped.

"Pipes I am hell-bent on making sure you don't turn out like your mum and dad, we'll even cut you in on the schemes." Fred nodded.

"That's great!" Piper smiled.

"You'll definitely get detentions and points taken off then everyone will blame us." Craig jumped out of his seat again, "And everyone will be, 'oh no not them Weasleys again.' And we'll be 'oh yes!' POW! POW!" he began kicking air again.

"Craig, where did all the brains go?" Fred laughed.

"Lukey got them all!" Craig grinned, not realising he had insulted himself.

Xx

"I'm going for a walk." Rose told them.

"Want someone to come with you? Alone on the Hogwarts Express isn't the best for an ickle firstie." Fred mocked.

"Maybe not, but I'd prefer it." Rose sighed.

"Suit yourself, but if you get jinxed it's not my fault." Fred exclaimed.

"Goodbye Fred!" Rose waved and closed the compartment door behind her.

She paced the corridor. Inside the compartment three up was Scorpius. He was alone and seemed to be very lonely. Rose couldn't help but take pity in him. His pure blonde hair fell over his left eye as he bowed his head in shame of something. Rose knocked on his door and his head snapped up.

"Oh it's you, Weasley." Scorpius sighed.

"The names Rose." Rose sat down beside him.

"Whatever." Scorpius moped.

"What's the matter? Your 'daddy' not paying out?"

"I have my own money."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I suppose I'll miss my mum, but my friends were actually glad I'm going to a boarding school."

"That's a shame, I was schooled at home by Mum, I don't have any muggle friends, just the kids that are coming to school here and my cousins."

"You're cousins are you're friends? I don't even know my cousin. He's not even my cousin really, but his parents died nineteen years ago. Ted Lupin I think his name is."

"Oh Teddy, I know him, he's basically family."

"He should be, it's your uncle that got his parents killed."

"That was their choice not his, they could have stayed at home, but they didn't they died with Uncle Fred. I have to go now. Fred will be worrying."

"Let me guess, you can't be seen with a Malfoy?"

"No! Fred really will be worrying."

"Liar!"

"You really are like you're father!"

"Nice to know! Now leave!"

"Spaz!"

Rose stormed out and slammed the door. She ran up the corridor and back into the Weasley/Potter compartment.

"Rosie Posey what's wrong? Did you bump into James? I know even his face can turn milk sour." Fred joked.

"No, it wasn't James." Rose shook her head.

"What is it then? Was it that Scorpius kid? I swear I'm gonna kill him before this year's over!" Fred stood up protectively.

"Fred just leave it, he didn't do anything."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"He's a Malfoy, what d'you think?"

"You better not be lying to me, I have sources I will find out."

"Now you're having me checked?"

"Followed, stalked, I have people working for me."

Rose aimed a punch at his arm, but missed as he swerved. He took out a fake golden galleon not unlike the ones used by the 'DA' and threw it at her.

"Use it to contact me or anyone of my group, here all of you have one." Fred chucked one at Albus, Craig and Lucas. Paige, Piper and Victoire flashed theirs at the other four.

"Bridgette and Pierre have too." Victoire laughed at their astounded faces.

"And Clhaire." Paige added.

"Clhaire, the child we're not allowed to know about let alone talk to?" Rose queried.

"She's sweet, we like her, she is a Weasley after all." Fred shrugged.

"But if Grandma Molly found out..." Rose bit her lip nervously.

"Then we'll face her together, she's her grandchild as much as any of us, just she's the daughter of a Romanian slut. Uncle Charlie's mistake, she's still one of us. She's here anyway. Your parents may have failed to mention that, but Clhaire's in Gryffindor with us, I hope. She's great." Fred explained.

"Sounds like you got a cousin crush." Paige giggled.

"I like to make her feel welcome, she was out of the picture for eleven years."

"Hey guys!" said a sweet voice from the door.

"Sam! What are you doing on the train?" Fred grinned.

"I went by floo to the Burrow this morning just so I could take the train into Hogwarts. I wanted to catch up with friends, and you lot were next on my list."

"You seen Clhaire yet?"

"Nope, and I've been round the whole train, I don't mean to worry you, but what if Charlie got told off by Molly and she's not allowed back?" Sam shrugged.

"That wouldn't happen, Charlie wouldn't listen, he'd do anything to keep her here. It's her home too!"

"Just don't keep your hopes up okay? It could be bad news, Charlie might have gone back to Romania, or something."

"I think Mum might have been dancing round the table if that were so. Sam look, I don't want anyone to rain on my parade, I just, she's my cousin, and I look out for my cousins, even James."

Fred lent into Sam and whispered angrily in her ear, "You know me better than anyone Sam. And I know Uncle Charlie."

xx

"I hear someone in here's been looking for me." a girl at the door laughed, her hair was in a bob, and of course was red.

"Clhaire!" Fred exclaimed.

"He missed me!" Clhaire giggled as she embraced Fred.

"Yeah I missed you!" he turned to the rest of his cousins, "Clhaire this is Rose, Albus, Craig and Lucas. Weasleys, Potter this is Clhaire, the forbidden one."

"Mmmm...forbidden doughnut..." Craig sniggered.

"Stay away from both Hugo and TV. God I don't know which one of you has less brains, you or Hugo!?!" Rose cried.

"Ooh...ooh...I bet it's me! It's me isn't it?" Craig nodded enthusiastically.

"Omygod! He is so adorable!" Clhaire's eyes brimmed with delight.

"My brother? Adorable? Do you need your eyesight checking?" Fred coughed.

"But he's so dumb, and that's cute." Chlaire smiled broadly.

"Is that right Sam?" Fred grinned at her.

"Nah, I prefer a guy who can survive on his own." Sam raised her eye-brows.

Xx

**A/n: I bet you can already see at least one pairing already!!!! I thought I'd clear up the parentage of the people I have introduced already!!!!**

**Albus**

**James**

**Lily/Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter**

**Fred**

**Craig**

**Lucas/Alicia Spinnet/George Weasley**

**Rose**

**Hugo/Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley**

**Clhaire/Romanian girl/Charlie Weasley**

**Paige**

**Piper/Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley**

**Bridgette**

**Pierre**

**Victoire/Fleur Decleur/Bill Weasley**

**Scorpius/Pansy Parkinson/Draco Malfoy**

**Sam**

**?/With-held/With-held**


	2. The Sorting

Nineteen Years Later

Chap 2

**A/n: Only two reviews and that makes me sad, but this story makes me happy and I promise the drama will come soon!!!! It's only a matter of time!!!!!**

Xx

The first years sat in the boats going under the castle. Craig, Lucas, Rose and Albus shared a boat.

"I can't wait Neville, I mean Professor Longbottom will be so pleased us, and Professor Lovegood, and Heather, and Jake." Rose grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, the whole Longbottom family, happy to see us." Craig rocked the boat purposely.

"Don't Craig! I'll fall in!" Rose whined.

"Come on Craig, you heard Mum, we're not to get into trouble before we're sorted." Lucas laughed.

"But Dad said not to listen to her!" Craig continued to rock the boat.

"Craig!" Lucas warned.

"Fine!" Craig huffed.

Xx

They were standing in the Great Hall in a long line. Craig and Lucas kept nudging each other, but stopped when Professor Carmichal placed the very old and very battered sorting hat on a stool. The muggle-borns gawped when it started to sing. As it sang Luna Lovegood danced around, her face was full of smiles, but Sam, who sat at the Ravenclaw table, was embarrassed. When it stopped Eddie Carmichal stepped forward causing Luna to stop.

"When I call your name," Eddie began, "Come forward and sit on the stool. I will then place the Sorting Hat on your head." Eddie picked up the hat slowly, "Addams, Christine."

A small girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes ran forward. She stumbled up the steps but no-one laughed. The Hat was place upon her head and sat there for a few minutes. Her big blue eyes were focused on the midnight blue ceiling, but she didn't move. The Hat started to twitch as the whole hall watched. A tear sprang to into Christine's eyes and rolled down her soft cheeks.

The Hat seemed to sigh and yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Christine smiled, took off the Hat and ran into the awaiting arms of Saskia Addams, the brunette Albus had seen earlier on the train. The two hugged for a few seconds before a familiar silvery figure joined in. Christine screamed ear piercingly as the figure and Saskia laughed.

"Uncle Fred!" Craig yelled across the hall.

Fred Weasley, the ghost, waved to him, Lucas, Albus and Rose and sat between Paige and her friend at the Ravenclaw table.

"Anderson, Anna." Professor Carmichal sighed.

A chubby girl with black, coarse hair and snakelike green eyes ran forward eagerly. The hat was barely on her head before it screeched Slytherin.

David Arden went to Hufflepuff, Sean Bane to Ravenclaw, Kerry Bones and Emily Boot to Hufflepuff, Sean Carmichal, Timothy Cook and Geena Elkridge to Ravenclaw, Thomas Finch-Fletchley to Hufflepuff, Cameron and Courtney Finningan, as well as Hannah Gill, Tina Graham and Joseph Gray to Gryffindor.

James Jackson was the second Slytherin, Nadine James the fifth Ravenclaw, Jack Jameson the third Slytherin, Cassandra Jones the fifth Hufflepuff, Thomas Jules the sixth Ravenclaw, Alexandra Kimberley the seventh Gryffindor, Jonathan King the fourth Slytherin and Sebastian Kyle the sixth Hufflepuff.

Heather Longbottom, with a scornful look from Neville, went into Ravenclaw, Sara Lovell to Gryffindor, Zafira MacDonald to Ravenclaw, Brandon MacDougall to Slytherin with Scorpius Malfoy, Kyle McKay to Ravenclaw, Madeline Murray, Winnie Mutch and Scarlet Newt in Hufflepuff, Bain Newton and Lucy Nickelson in Ravenclaw, Jack Nicholas in Slytherin, Todd O'Brien and Ashton O'Riley in Ravenclaw, Jessica O'Riley-Smith in Gryffindor, Horace Peters in Slytherin and Gwen Peterson-Jones in Ravenclaw.

When it was Albus' turn Fred stood in between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables and started to whisper loudly to Paige and Fred Jr.

"That's the kid! Albus Potter he is! Hope he's Gryffindor, eh Paige?"

Paige scowled at him so he continued his 'hushed' whispers with a very scared Gwen Peterson-Jones.

"Harry Potter's son, you know. Killed Voldy. The boy who lived. Scar face. You have heard of 'im, right Gwen?"

Gwen nodded quietly as the whole hall was watching.

Professor Carmichal coughed, "We will be forced to ban ALL ghosts from the hall if you don't shut up!"

There was a clang as Peeves fell from the swinging chandelier onto the Hufflepuff table.

"Peeves! How did you get in here?" Professor Carmichal shouted.

"Please sir, Fred Weasley let me in, sir." Peeves said innocently.

"Fred!" Carmichal shouted.

"It weren't me!" Fred protested.

All eyes focused on Fred Weasley Jr., who was trying to escape under the table.

"Fred," Professor Carmichal put his hands on Fred's shoulders to restrain him, "We are only halfway through the sorting and you my friend have already lost five points from Gryffindor and got yourself detention."

"FRED!" the whole of the Gryffindor table moaned.

The Slytherin table cheered.

"Wait 'til I tell your father!" Fred Sr. laughed.

"He'll already know," Fred Jr. sighed, "He's just over there."

"Oh, yeah, hi……George." Fred Sr. waved at his one-eared twin brother.

"Potter, Albus." Professor Carmichal continued.

Albus walked up to the stool and sat on it embarrassed. The Hat sat on his head firmly and he grimaced as it also reminded him of his mothers and father's greatness, and how Harry could have been much greater in Slytherin.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat screamed as there had been no question in the first place.

"Over here Potty!" Fred Jr. yelled and patted a space between him and Piper.

Albus ran to him and sat down. Fred hit his back and Piper and Victoire smiled.

"We knew it!" Fred grinned.

"Quentin, Harry." Professor Carmichal bellowed.

A small blonde boy crept forward. His grey eyes moved round all four tables nervously as he sat on the stool. The boy was put in Gryffindor with Penny Quinn, Nolee Roberts was in Hufflepuff, Gaunt Robinson and Raphael Rodgers in Slytherin, Laetitia Rogers in Ravenclaw, Leslie Richards and Sarah Richardson in Hufflepuff, Hex Riley in Slytherin, Forest Ryder and Bill Samson in Gryffindor, Daniel Smith and Adam and Tia Thomas in Ravenclaw, Robert Thompson in Slytherin, Christopher Thomson, and Joanne Tiffany in Hufflepuff and Janice Turk in Slytherin.

Graham Walker was the 61st first year and he went to Ravenclaw, Louis Walkers and Bradley Walter to Hufflepuff, Tina Waterstone and Alexander Watson to Slytherin and Charles Watt to Hufflepuff.

When it was Craig's turn he sat on the stool, Professor Carmichal placed the hat on his head.

It had been there for merely a second before it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Craig jumped up and ran with the hat on his head deliberately. George, who was slightly faster than his son ran after him and took the hat back. Craig walked off in a sulk.

"Weasley, Lucas." Professor Carmichal couldn't help, but laugh.

Lucas walked to the stool in exactly the same way as his twin and sat on the stool in exactly the same fashion. The Hat was placed upon his head and sat there.

It was sat there for the exact amount of time as Craig's, before yelling, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Professor Carmichal grabbed it off his head before he could go anywhere with it. This left both the twins in a sulk.

"Weasley, Rose." Professor Carmichal was dreading yet another Weasley.

Rose walked up, rather dignified and Professor Carmichal sighed with relief.

Rose was also put into Gryffindor, Natasha Whyte to Slytherin, Chandra Whitehead to Ravenclaw, Kimberly Williamson to Hufflepuff, Kelly Wood and Samia Whyte to Gryffindor, Li Yen and Buddy Young to Hufflepuff and Sandy Young and Mickey Zabini to Slytherin.

Xx

When the sorting finished Luna stood up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Luna Lovegood, feel free to call me so. I am of course, your headmistress. Before we start the feast, I would like you to know that whatever time of year it was, when I was at Hogwarts I felt safe. I hope you all feel the same."

As she sat down food appeared on the five long tables in abundance.

"Cousins all together, eh Paige?" Fred Jr. laughed loudly.

"You're so mean!" Paige pouted, "Just coz I'm in Ravenclaw."

"You, you made history. The first Weasley not in Gryffindor. We're proud of you." Fred Sr. grinned.

"Heather!" Rose waved down the hall at the tall blonde.

Heather just managed to wave back as Sam had her in a headlock. Fred Jr. nodded to Sam softly and she let go of Heather and Smiled to him.

**A/n: Is the pairing more obvious now????? I know this chap is a bit boring, but the drama is in the next chap!!!!! Believe me!!!!!**


	3. The first night and day

Nineteen Years Later

Chap 3

**A/n: Her we go again!!!! Taking over the world ****ain't**** so hard when you know what to do!!!!! So ha Voldemort!!!!! May you CIH (Cook in Hell)!!!!!**

Xx

"Does Freddykins have a little crush?" Rose taunted in his ear.

"It's a bit more than a crush. How'd'y'know anyway?" Fred whispered embarrassedly.

"You act different around her a monkey can see that. If it's more than a crush what is it?" Rose kept her voice hushed, but couldn't resist a laugh.

"Rose, promise to keep it a secret, but I think I love her. She's not like my other girlfriends, she's special. Please don't tell anyone, both her parents are here and my dad, it'll be a nightmare." Fred pleaded quietly.

"Sure, but people'll start to notice sometime or other. Then Uncle Fred, Neville and Luna will know."

"I know, I know."

Xx

After they had eaten their fill the prefects led the first years to their common rooms. Piper Weasley took the Gryffindors.

"Pipes is there any chance I could run and see Dad?" Lucas yawned and tilted his head.

"I'll show you up first otherwise you won't know where to go." Piper sighed.

"Oh, fine." Lucas huffed to tired to argue.

By now all were tired.

Xx

As they reached the fat lady portrait Lucas yawned, "Can I go now?"

"Yes, the passwords 'Devil's Snare'." Piper shook her head at her younger cousin.

The portrait swung open as Lucas ran down the stairs.

"Why is it so important that Lucas sees Uncle George?" Rose whispered to Craig as they watched Lucas run down the marbled staircase.

"I don't know really, he's just, like that." Craig yawned, stretched and clambered through the portrait hole.

Rose shrugged and climbed through after him.

"Hey guys!" a brown-haired boy greeted them as Craig, Albus and Rose as they landed in the warm and inviting Gryffindor common room, "Where's the other one? He's not in another house is he?"

"No, Lukey went to see Dad." Craig sighed.

"Why weren't you at the feast Jake?" Rose smiled at the young boy.

"Dad got rid off me by shipping me off to my muggle friend's house. I have a feeling he thought I'd cause more chaos than Eddie can handle. It wasn't too bad, I got to play his PS5."

"What the hell is a PS5?" Rose asked as Craig and Albus tilted their heads.

"It's a muggle thing." Jake smirked, "I take it Heather's in Ravenclaw, bet Dad was glad. True born Gryffindorian he is."

Just then Lucas appeared in the common room from through the portrait hole.

"Hey Jake!" he smiled weakly.

"You're Lucas right? I'll have to get tattoos for your foreheads." Jake laughed, "I was just saying Heather's in Ravenclaw isn't she?"

The four nodded sadly.

"Never mind, I'll be in Gryffindor, I can feel it." Jake yawned, "See you at breakfast."

"Night Jakey." Craig and Lucas chorused simultaneously.

"Yeah, night Jake." Rose smiled.

"Night." Albus said pointedly.

"Now that Jake Longbottom has gone, may I have your attention?" Piper let the agitation slip through, "Girls' dorms are up those stairs, boys' up those. Your luggage is already there."

Xx

Albus found his dorm six along and Craig and Lucas seven. Albus ran into his dorm to release his snowy white owl. He found a note attached to her cage.

oOo

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Would you kindly send your bird up to the owlery as she keeps trying to eat my fingers? She's never liked me has she? Sorry for the formal letter, but apparently I have to give all students the same treatment even if they are my nephews, nieces or sons._

_Yours truly,_

_George Weasley_

oOo

"Hedwig! Is this true?" Albus questioned his bird.

She pecked his finger affectionately in reply. Albus shook his head, but opened the window all the same. Hedwig took off, her big white wings stretched out gracefully. Albus watched her circle the sky for a few minutes before turning round, only to find three boys standing there. The tallest one turned his nose up in disgust.

"Look Potter keep you and your weird family out of my way okay? Daddy said not to mingle with people like you!" he said smugly.

He walked over to a neat, new trunk, like James' but without the Gryffindor emblem, and pulled out a pair of brand new scarlet pyjamas with gold stitching. He got into the bed nearest the door and pulled the hangings. Albus and the two other boys waited for a few seconds, until they heard faint snoring, before talking to each other.

"Don't mind Forest, his father's Elliot Ryder, minister for magic, so he just thinks he's better than the rest of society that's all." The second tallest boy shrugged and as he did so his soft mousy brown hair fell into his eyes, "I'm Joseph Gray, but call me Joey, and this is Harry Quentin."

The small blonde boy who had been sorted after Albus grinned, his eyes gleamed, "I was named after your dad, Mam and Da supported him the whole way, never doubting him for a minute."

"Well, um, thanks." Albus felt uncomfortable, as he usually did at any mention of his dad's greatness and achievements.

He like Forest reached for his trunk, only his was battered and looked like someone had tried to burn it, which indeed Fred had done when James had owned it last year. He pulled out a pair of maroon pyjamas, which Molly had bought him, and got into the bed nearest the window.

"Night Joey, night Harry." He yawned.

"Night Potter." Joey and Harry said simultaneously.

Xx

Craig and Lucas sat on the floor, a selection of pranks around them, their new room-mate, Bill Samson examined each artifact.

"And your dad and uncle made ALL of these?" Bill exclaimed.

"Yeah, they're totally famous!" Craig's eyes flashed mischievously.

"But not for that reason, because of Uncle Harry, he defeated Voldemort." Lucas grinned.

"They are too famous for their work!" Craig argued.

"Wait! Who's Voldemort?" Bill grimaced.

"He was a really evil dictator who tried to kill all that didn't follow." Lucas explained slowly.

"I thought your mum is a witch!" Craig butted in.

Bill's eyes diverted to the floor, "Mum kept me and Liza from the wizarding world, never told us, cut herself off, we never knew until I got the letter. Dad told her to tell us everything, and I begged and begged to come here. Eventually she gave in as you can see."

Craig looked for once sympathetic, but spoiled the moment by diving into the contents of his trunk which he had piled recklessly on his bed.

"Hey Lukey, I think these are yours!" he thrust a screwed up pair of red pyjamas at Lucas who exchanged them for a neat pair of red ones.

Xx

Rose lay on her bed. Her room-mates were already fighting. They were fighting about who was going to sleep next to the infamous Rose Weasley.

"I should get to! I at least know her!" the tallest girl with mousy brown hair demanded.

"Yeah right Wood like you know the Weasleys." the smallest girl with pure blonde hair laughed smugly.

"How do you know Samia? You don't actually know Kelly or Rose, do you?" the middle-sized girl with midnight black hair shook her head snobbishly.

"Okay guys, you do remember I'm in the room?" Rose butted in.

"Sorry Rose." Kelly apologised.

"That's okay." Rose gulped and sat up, "For your information Kelly is one of best friends, but you two I don't know."

"Well I'm Penny Quinn and this is Samia Whyte." The middle-sized blonde haired girl explained.

"Okay, Samia you go in the bed by the door, Penny you next to her and Kelly you come next to me." Rose thought over the placement carefully.

Xx

The next morning Kelly, Bill, Rose, Joey, Craig, Lucas, Harry and Albus sat together. They were talking happily when a floaty voice dragged though the air. It sounded oddly familiar, but unfamiliar.

"Have you figured out the coins yet?" it whispered eerily.

"Who said that?" Rose jumped.

"Who said what?" Kelly laughed.

"You didn't hear it?" Rose asked quizzically.

"It's in your head!" Kelly rolled her eyes.

"But I heard it too!" Craig argued.

"And we all know there's nothing in his head." Lucas joked, "I also heard it."

"Me too!" Albus exclaimed as he took out 'Fred's' golden coin.

Kelly's eyes widened as he turned it over in his hands.

"Is that a 'DA' coin?" she asked her face all smiles.

"Nah, it's Fred's version. Must be telepathic or something." Albus shrugged.

"Nice." Bill commented, "I take it your brother's going to take over the family business."

"Along with us." Craig nodded.

Xx

The Gryffindor first years flocked back into the common room after their two lessons, Transfiguration and Herbology. Bill, Craig and Lucas were busy chatting up Samia, Penny, Cameron and Courtney, Joey, Harry and Albus were playing Wizard's Chess with Jake and Albus and Kelly had disappeared to the library.

"How did you make that coin fly, Jake? I would say a simple levitation charm, but didn't you dad confiscate your wand after you tried to blow up Heather in the summer?" Albus queried as his queen smashed up Jake's knight.

"Simple really, I got Fred to make it for me, you know the dead one, not your cousin." Jake grinned.

"That's rich, calling me the dead one!" Fred had suddenly appeared in the middle of the chess board and Jakes pawns and Albus' knights were shouting rude words at him, "Oh shut up, little chess men," he nodded to the two queens, "Chess women."

Xx

Paige sat by the fire in the Ravenclaw common room. Her friends, Adam and Tia Thomas, Louise Finningan, Garry Corner and Daniel Smith sat with her.

"Why do I have to be the only Weasley in Ravenclaw?" she moped.

"Ashamed of us now are you?" Garry joked.

"No! I just have no-one, here." She sighed.

"You have us!" Louise protested.

"I mean no family." She laughed weakly, "Lou you have Tia and Adam, and Garry you and Daniel are half-brothers."

"We're brothers, no half, no nothing." Daniel almost shouted.

"Yeah, Cho Chang's misfits, through and through!" Garry laughed.

"Look at Gwen, do you not think someone should talk to her?" Adam watched the small girl who sat on a lone chair.

"I'm not socializing with that freak!" Tia exclaimed, "She's a weirdo! Are you? Weirdo!"

Gwen got up and ran out the exit.

Xx

Friday came quicker than ever, the Weasley and James and Albus headed up the hill from Hagrid's. Fred looked up at the castle, oddly the lights were all on. Fred broke into a run and charged up the steps. He grabbed the nearest pupil, who turned out to be a very nervous and jumpy first year girl.

"What's happening?" he demanded.

"Where have you been living? In a shell? The Longbottom girl's gone missing, hasn't she?" the girl laughed shakily.

"Which one? WHICH ONE?" Fred's voice suddenly panicky.

"There's more than one?" the girl questioned.

"Is it Sam who's gone? IS IT SAM?" Fred yelled.

"I don't know." She whispered timidly and ran off.


	4. Gone

Nineteen Years Later

Chap 4

**A/n: I guess most of you will have heard the sad/good news!!!!! I finished 'Who's Harry?', but there will not be a sequel!!!!! Oh and thanks to one very 'special' reviewer who didn't understand the meaning of an alternate universe!!!! Thanks for the flame!!!!! Anyone else who believes that I hate Ron is wrong, absolutely wrong!!!!! Ron is my third fav character, I'm basically in love with him!!!!!**

Xx

"Potters! Weasleys! What are you doing down here?" a sharp voice came from behind them, "Piper I would have expected more from you being a prefect and all."

Fred span round as he restrained his tears. Professor Carmichal stood there.

"We were at Hagrid's sir." her eyes almost brimming with anger.

"Please, sir, is it Heather?" Rose asked quietly.

"Piper if you would kindly take your cousins back to your common room, Paige I will be up in a few minutes to take a headcount. Fred come with me. Professor Longbottom and Professor Lovegood would like to see you." he shooed the Weasleys off.

Fred stood beside Carmichal. He felt eerily cold and a shiver was sent down his spine.

"Fred come on." His voice softened as Fred fell into step beside him. "I can tell you it's Samantha who has gone and that is why her parents need to talk to you. They think you were the last person to see her, she didn't go back to her dorm according to Louise Finningan. She didn't even go to her parents' dorm."

Fred looked ahead and didn't say anything.

"I know you and Samantha were close, as close as you and John Paul, but you have to be strong for Neville and Luna." Carmichal continued.

Fred stepped into the great hall, his eyes searched for Heather. She and Jake were in the corner trying not to cry, Neville was pacing, and Luna was in her own world, but this one seemed to be filled with misery.

"Fred! Where did you last see Sam?" Neville questioned placing his hands on Fred's shoulders.

"I walked her to the common room then she went back down, coz she left her bag in your room. That's the last time I saw her, I swear!" Fred bit his lip to keep back the tears.

"And you two weren't planning to run away or anything? She's only fourteen Fred, fourteen!" Neville's finger's dug into Fred.

"Neville let go of him!" George's voice came furiously from the entrance.

Neville stepped back in surprise and Fred dropped to the ground. George hurried to him and grabbed his arm. He heaved him up.

"Fred, bed!" he ordered.

"But Dad?" Fred protested.

"Just do it, you're lucky Grandma Molly hasn't found out that you're friends with Clhaire, so just do it." George raised his eyebrows.

Xx

About nine 'o'clock there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Dad." J.P. answered quietly.

"Fred here?" Professor Carmichal asked.

J.P. pointed to the bed by the window with the hangings drawn.

"Okay." Fred heard Professor Carmichal shut the door.

"At half past nine there was another knock on the door.

The sweet sound of Rose's voice filled the room, "Is Fred here?"

Fred rubbed his eyes hard with his sheet, but this just made it worse, you could still see he had been crying.

"You may enter." He croaked and shook the curtains.

Rose opened the hangings a fraction and sat on Fred's bed beside him.

"I thought you might be like this." She sighed.

He didn't reply.

"She'll be alright you know, she's a toughy Sam."

Fred looked away.

"I know you love her, I'm surprised no-one else knows, but you have to believe that she'll be fine."

"How can I believe she's going to be fine if no-one knows where the hell she is?" Fred lost his cool.

"You have to believe!"

"No! No I don't! She just vanished, what if someone hurt her or killed her? What would I do then? Huh? What would I do? Move on? How? It's harder than you think, finding someone you like and like you back. I found Sam, we clicked. What if there's no-one else like that for me?"

"What if she's back in the morning?"

"What if she's not?"

"Well come to that when it comes, just promise you won't do anything stupid, alright?"

"Me?!? Do something stupid?!? Never!?!"

"I mean it!"

Rose left with a swish of her curly red hair. J.P. grinned evilly, luckily their other two room-mates were in their girlfriends' dorms.

"You like Sam, eh?" he asked smirking.

Fred nodded slowly.

"Cool! I feel a little blackmail coming on, nah, it's stupid. I sorta know how you feel. Christina's in a coma, but then again, I don't love her, she's just a girlfriend, who I may never be able to break up with."

Xx

Classes on the Monday continued as normal, but there was an annoying sub in Herbology. When Rose passed Heather she looked at least less depressed than Fred, but at least she had been excused from classes.

Xx

Over the next weeks Heather, Fred and Neville got back to normal and continued classes normally. By the third week Fred had got him and J.P. excluded from class for purposely blowing up their cauldrons in the middle of potions.

Xx

Friday night came and Fred was sitting in his dorm moping, as both he and J.P. were still excluded and confined to their dorm.

"Fred, Professor Lovegood would like to see you in her office." A girl Fred and J.P. didn't know told him round the door.

Fred nodded to J.P. slowly.

"They'll have found Sam I bet!" J.P. stayed optimistic, but both he and Fred knew that Luna was only called Professor Lovegood if it was serious.

Xx

When Fred reached Luna's office he realized that the whole of the Weasley family were there. Fred looked closer and saw that Clhaire wasn't there. Rose was close to tears, Piper and Victoire were hugging each other, Bridgette was banging her head against the wall, Pierre seemed to be swearing under his breath and Albus, James, Lucas, Craig and Paige were speechless.

"Wh-Where's Clhaire?" Fred asked nervously, afraid of the answer.

"Sit down Fred." Luna's voice came shakily from behind the small pine desk.

Fred sat on the door although there were chairs all around the room.

"Fred, Clhaire, like Sam, is gone. It's the same scenario, not trace." Luna explained softly, "I have contacted Charlie. He'll be here any minute, and you and your brothers and cousins are free to go back with him."

Fred's eyes welled with tears and he buried his head in his hands.

"Fred?" Rose whimpered as she put her arm around him.

"I can't deal with this." Fred let the tears roll down his cheeks.

"Fred are you going to go home with Uncle Charlie?" Rose squeezed his hand.

Fred shook his head helplessly.

"I am, he hasn't got anyone but us."

"I couldn't face it Rose, more people are going to go until this person gets what they want."

"You really thinks it's kidnap?"

"Either that or the people I love are running away."

"Don't think like that."

"It's probably true, Sam and now Clhaire, I was close to both of them. It'll be one of you next, or J.P."

"Stop it! STOP IT! YOU'LL MAKE YOURSELF ILL!"

"I don't care, everyone's going. That in itself is making me ill."

"STOP IT! STOP IT! YOU'RE BECOMING LIKE YOUR DAD WAS! STOP IT!"

"Stop what Rose? Telling the truth?"

Just then Charlie walked in.

"What was the emergency Luna?" he addressed her through the surrounding madness.

"Charlie take a seat." Luna said with a sudden spring of authority.

Charlie sat on the chair in front of her desk and the Weasleys and Potters fell silent.

"Samantha went missing three weeks ago, as you know, but now Clhaire is, probably, with her." Luna looked concernedly at Charlie, but no noise came from him, "You'll have to tell Molly, you know that right? Take some of the kids with you for support."

"I'll come with you Uncle Charlie." Rose whispered as she was going to burst into tears.

"Thanks." As Charlie hugged her Fred left.


	5. The Burrow

Nineteen Years Later

Chap 5

**A/n: I don't love Lydia, Philip, Billy-Jo, Melissa Wilson, Emma Bruce and Emma Russell, but I do love all of you!!!!!**

Xx

"Fred?" J.P. asked, a concerned look spread across his face.

"It's happened again, she's gone." Fred threw himself onto his bed.

"Who?" J.P. jumped at the tone in his voice.

"Clhaire."

"Like Sam?"

"No!?! Clhaire flew away with the Cornish pixies!?!"

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was such a sore spot for you!?!"

"Get lost!"

"Sorry, I'm still in confinement, so are you."

"Stay away from me then!"

"Glad to."

Xx

Bill's face fell as he opened the letter which had been dropped into his cereal by his half-blind owl.

"What is it?" Craig and Lucas asked simultaneously as they tied to forget about Clhaire

"Mum's taking me home. Doesn't want me to stay here in danger." Bill's voice was gloomy.

"NO!" Craig cried, "Write back, tell her the Weasley twins need you and will look after you!"

"Be a waste of ink and parchment, what Mum says is final. Dad says she's stubborn and something happened when she was younger. She lost someone she loved and doesn't want to lose me or Liza." Bill sighed.

Lucas looked up expecting to see the rest of the Weasleys to be sitting just down the table, but there was only Bridgette and Piper. Albus, Rose, Victoire and Pierre had gone back with Charlie, Paige sat on the Ravenclaw table, Fred was still in confinement and James sat with the populars as usual.

Xx

Charlie stood outside the Burrow, he hadn't been there for thirteen years. He had taken Clhaire when she was a year old, but that hadn't ended well as it was the first time Molly had found out about her. Rose took his hand into hers and squeezed. She started walking up to the house, he followed reluctantly with the rest of the Weasleys. Rose rapped the door three times with her knuckles and waited. Ron opened the door slowly.

"Rose?" he rubbed his eyes sleepily, "What are you doing here?" he looked up at Charlie, "Charlie!" he glanced into the living room, "I'm so sorry about Carrie…is it?"

"Clhaire." Charlie gulped.

"Clhaire…pretty name." he glanced into the living room again, hugged Charlie and Rose ad muttered "Sorry." Before yelling "Mum!"

Molly walked through slowly. Her eyes met with her second eldest son's. After what seemed like forever to Rose and Ron, Molly moved. She reached up as if to touch his cheek, then swing her hand up and slapped him.

"That's for not talking to me for thirteen years!" sh exclaimed.

Charlie just stood there and blinked although his cheek was turning painfully red. She then stepped forward and threw her arms around him.

"My poor boy." She sobbed.

Charlie hugged her back. It was as if it was back when he worked in Romania and he had just come home.

"Grampy come quick! Granny's cheating on you with a funny looking man!" a little girl behind Ron shouted, she looked about six and had her red hair in two plaited pigtails.

"Hayden!" Ron laughed as he picked her up, but Arthur was already there.

"Charlie? Is that really you?" he asked hesitantly.

Charlie nodded silently.

"You know him?" Hayden gasped horrified.

"That's another of your uncle's." Ron explained, but she carried on staring at Charlie.

"I still say he looks funny Daddy, he has long hair." She looked past him and saw the rest of the Weasleys.

She scrambled down and ran to them.

"Where are Craig, Lucas, Fred, Bridgette, James, Piper and Paige?" she questioned.

"At Hogwarts. They couldn't face it back here, or had stuff to do." Rose answered.

"I'm going to get Hugo!" Hayden squealed.

"Yours?" Charlie asked when she was gone.

"Yeah, and Rose, Noah, Cody, Montana and Nymphadora." Ron grinned.

Rose ran towards her dad and she hugged him.

"Still just the one?" Molly sniffed.

"Clhaire's all I got." Charlie nodded.

"Now you've got us." Molly indicated the living room.

Xx

As Charlie stepped in Ginny's eyes opened wide.

"Charlie!" she screeched, jumped up and ran to him.

She flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Charlie returned the kiss as Ginny let go and sat back down.

"Sit here!" she patted a seat beside her.

Hermione, who Charlie had not seen as she was in a chair behind the door asleep, with a baby in her arms, opened her eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me? Guests should never see me in my pyjamas!" she snapped and sat up.

"Hermione, it's just Charlie." Ron soothed and took the baby from her.

"But I thought Molly hated him?" she yawned.

"His daughter's missing with Samantha Longbottom remember?" Ron kissed her and put the baby in a pink cot by the window, "Mum forgave him. She would have done years ago, but he never came back."

"Oh, right." She closed her eyes sleepily.

"Where's Rose?" Hugo asked as he skidded into the room.

"Where's the fire?" a smaller version of Rose queried.

"Where's the dragon?" a smaller version of Hugo questioned.

"No! No!" Hayden yelled, "You got it all wrong. I told you there was a man at the door with fiery red hair and that Rose had brought him."

"Where is Rose?" Hugo demanded.

"Here I am!" Rose grinned.

"Come here you!" Hermione stretched and reached for her.

Rose let her mum hug her and returned it. Ginny got up again and hugged Albus.

"How are you? And James?" she asked as she studied his face.

"I'm fine! He's a pain! With Alexis Jordan all the time!" Albus stared at her, "Where are Dad and Lily?"

"Lily's at the Finningans' and Dad's at home working as usual. He gets two days off and he spends them working." Ginny sighed.

"I really hoped there was a dragon." The smaller version of Hugo muttered.

"You'll meet one some day Cody." Rose picked up the little boy and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Really?" he grinned hugely.

"Really." Rose said simply as she put she put him down and picked up the little girl.

"What's HIS name?" the girl asked as she pointed to Charlie.

"Why don't you ask him Noah?" Rose smiled as she put her down.

Noah ran up to Charlie, "Who are you?" she looked into his eyes and saw the sadness.

"Charlie Weasley." He answered quietly, aware everyone was watching.

"Weasley's our surname!" the girl exclaimed.

"That's coz I'm your uncle." Charlie whispered.

"Are you really? Does that mean we have more cousins?"

"Just one, Clhaire."

"You'll tell Clhaire that she can play with me any day."

"I will, next time I see her."

"I'm Noah, by the way, and that's Cody, Hugo and Hayden. The baby's Nymphadora and Montana's out with the thestrals. She says she can see them."

Xx

Ron stood by the fence as he watched his ten year old daughter stroking the skeletal horse gently. She was completely unaware of his presence and was singing silently to the magnificent beast.

"Mon?" Ron spoke softly, but Montana was still shocked, "Mum says it's time to go home."

Montana's face fell as she hugged the beast. Her lips moved but no words came out. She jumped the fence and ran to the house. The thestrals cantered up behind her and prepared to take of, Montana looked at it sternly, it slowed to a trot and put it's head over the fence as it stopped. Montana ran back to it and took an apple out of her pocket. She fed it to the being and kissed it's nose.

"Goodnight Lady." She spoke softly, the words had barely left her mouth before the thestrals started nuzzling her.

Ron looked into the pen and saw three thestrals galloping round, but 'Lady' stayed at the fence even though Montana had left.

Xx

Fred sat on the end of his bed and J.P. sat with his back to the door, neither had spoken in hours. They just sat there.

"I can't take this anymore!" J.P. exclaimed helplessly.

"Can't take what?" Fred said through gritted teeth.

"You know what!"

"If I did, do you think I'd be asking?"

"Yes coz you don't want to talk about Clhaire or Sam! Do you not think anyone else is worried, worried that they'll be next? Or their cousins, brothers or sisters? Do you not think parents are panicking and pulling their kids out? Do you not think that everyone is at action stations?"

Fred looked away.

"Your brothers' room-mate has to go, and Emmy Boot." How is that my problem?"

"Craig and Lucas need Bill and Kerry needs Emmy. She's been through enough."

"I've been through a lot too."

"Then you should have empathy."

"How would that work?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Gratefully."


	6. They Are Missed

Nineteen Years Later

Chap 6

**A/n: I am ill!!!!! I keep feeling sick, but I'm not too bad!!!!!**

Xx

Fred and J.P. were allowed out on Sunday, just in time Quidditch practice. J.P., James, Fred, Brandon Patrick and Jamie Fawkes stood in front of Jack Carmichal.

"We'll have to forfeit he sighed. We lost Clhaire." He sighed.

"But we can't!" J.P. protested.

"We'll have to, who are we going to get to play chaser with only six days to the match?" Jack's eyes filled with regret.

"A brainless first year." Brandon offered.

"Can't Sean's in Ravenclaw." Jack was almost ready to admit defeat.

"And Craig's hopeless" Fred added, "but I refuse to forfeit!"

"I want to win more than any of you, this is my last year, but if we don't have a team, we don't have a hope." Jack shook his head.

"Maybe Bridgette-" Fred started.

"Can't even handle a broom." Jack finished.

"Or Piper?" Fred queried.

"Don't get me started with 'Miss Snob', 'But we don't have enough time to practice', 'I'll need an announcement', 'What if I break a nail?'" Jack mocked.

"She's different now. Give her a chance." Fred argued.

"Fred, you know me and Piper can't get along." Jack raised his eyebrows and screwed up his nose.

"She's our last hope!" J.P. butted in, "Come on for me! Let us smoosh some Slytherin ass. Think of the look on Anderson's face when we win."

"What makes you sure she'll agree?" Jack questioned curiously.

"Oh, I know how!" James grinned mischievously.

Xx

"Piper, can I, um, talk to you for a minute?" Jack hesitated, he couldn't believe his team-mates were making him do this.

"Yes Carmichal." She looked at him sternly although she was a year younger.

"In private?" Jack begged.

"What ever you have to say to me you can say in front of Bridgette." Piper smirked, her eyes flashed.

"Weasley, through and through." Jack muttered.

"What did you say?" Bridgette asked a smirk creeping over her delicate face.

"Just why do I half talk to the veela girl too?" Jack lied, but he probably would have said that too.

"Because I'm her cousin." Bridgette grinned.

"Spit it out Carmichal! I have stuff to do you know!" Piper demanded.

"I-I just wanted to apologise for the way being so arrogant over the years." Jack hesitated, but saw the mischief play in Piper's eyes, she was onto him.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your precious team having one less chaser than needed for Saturday's match has it?"

"Oh, please Piper! We need you! You don't want us to forfeit to Slytherin do you?"

"As much as I want to see Draco Anderson cry, how do I know you won't pick on me?"

"You're our last hope! Besides Fred and James would kill me if I made fun of you!"

"I'll do it for them then, not you and you're pride."

Xx

Piper sped towards the goals and scored past Jack.

"Nice one Weasley. Almost as good as Clhaire." He congratulated.

"Thanks Carmichal, but you'll need to be faster than that to stop Slytherin. They may be slow, but they're not that slow."

"I was acting as Anderson. Going at his pace."

"Sure!?!"

"I was! Besides J.P. is our keeper, I'm seeker. I'm not good at this."

"Why isn't he here then?"

"I'm breaking you in, coz I can't let you lose with him, he might get hurt."

"Yeah, right."

"Yes, and you probably would hurt him."

"I can reconsider you know."

"Blackmailer."

"Thanks!"

Xx

Rose slept in her own bed again, but she felt she should be back at Hogwarts with Fred.

"Rose?" an eerie voice came from the door.

"Hey, Mon." Rose breathed.

Montana walked into Rose's room.

"How's Fred?" she asked as if she was in a daze.

"Taking it hard."

"As bad as Jake?"

"If not worse."

"What's Clhaire like?"

"Loud, fun."

"Sounds nice."

"Oh she is."

"I missed you Rose."

"And I missed you."

"Hug thinks I'm weird, they all do."

"Mon, you can see thestrals, but you've never seen death. That freaks everyone out."

"It's who I am, you understand, don't you? You always understand."

"You're just too-"

"Don't say it Rose! Say it and I'll never forgive you! NEVER!"

"You're weird."

The statement rang around the small room, Montana shook her in anger. For the first time ever, hatred filled her eyes, but regret didn't even creep into Rose's. Montana backed out of the room slowly, waiting for an apology, but Rose forced her head into her pillow and pulled her sheets tightly round her shoulders.

Xx

"Rose!" Ron called, "Hugo! Cody! Noah! Hayden! Montana! Get up!"

The groans echoed along the landing, and doors slammed.

"Mon?" Rose caught Montana's arm as she passed.

Montana shrugged her off.

"I'm sorry." Rose apologised.

Montana ran down the stairs.

"What's the matter with Mon?" Hugo asked over the crying of Nymphadora.

Rose fought back the tears and regret and smiled, "Nothing."

Hugo was about to protest, but decided against it. Rose could be as stubborn as Hermione. He, Rose, Cody, Noah and Hayden followed Montana down the stairs.

Xx

Victoire sat on the beach watching the waves, her whole body relaxed, but her mind tense. She heard footsteps behind her but didn't look.

"You not care it's me then?" a familiar voice questioned from behind her.

She jumped up, span round and ran into the awaiting arms of Teddy Lupin.

"Teddy!" she exclaimed.

"How's my Vix?" as he laughed his blonde hair became lighter.

"I missed you so much!" she let the tears she's been holding in for four weeks stream freely down her cheeks, "I didn't think I'd make it to Christmas."

"Now we'll never know." He kissed her lips gently.

She closed her eyes and returned it.

"When James said there was something going on between you two I didn't believe him, but now I've seen it with my own eyes." Pierre sniggered.

"Watch it brat or you'll turn into him." Victoire snapped as she and Teddy broke apart.

Pierre turned on his heel moodily at the insult and marched back towards the cottage. Victoire flopped back down into the sand, Teddy sat with her.

"The Weasley that's gone missing, your cousin, she's Charlie's isn't she? I remember seeing her as a baby, when I was six. Shame Grandma chose that day to visit." Teddy breathed.

"She was in second year when you left." Victoire beamed up at him.

His hair was now midnight black, "The little red head that trailed after Fred?"

"That's the one." Victoire laughed.

"I'm going to Harry and Ginny's for dinner tonight, you want to come with me?"

"I'd love too!"

Teddy lent forward and kissed her lips softly. Victoire submitted easily.

Xx

Rose had been sat in her room for an hour or so, the realization of what she had said to Montana kicking in.

"Rose?" Hayden ran into Rose's room.

"Hey there!" Rose forced a smile onto her face.

"Why is Montana crying?" Hayden asked she searched Rose's face for answers.

"She's crying?" Rose questioned, jumping off her bed and hurtling down the stairs.

Hayden followed in pursuit. As they approached the woods a distinct sobbing could be heard.

"Montana?" Rose whispered.

"Stay away from me! I thought you understood, I thought YOU actually understood!" Montana screamed.

"No-one can understand you. You're different, unique." Rose gulped as she knew it would do nothing.

"I told you I'd never forgive you! Now stay away from me!" Montana yelled.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts when Jake goes back. You don't have to have forgiven me by then, but it would helpful." Rose sighed.

She walked away and didn't look back. Montana wiped her eyes and stood up. She stared at Rose's back furiously. Her red hair made her jealous as her own was straggly. Envious and angry she marched back to the house.

Xx

Ron and Hermione's was busy the next day. Liam Finningan, Jake, Lily, Montana, Hayden and Hugo were all taught by Hermione, whilst she also looked after Nymphadora, Cody and Noah as Ron was at work. Usually Caris Boot would be there too, but as their mum had pulled Emily out of Hogwarts, she was keeping them both at home.

Xx

Five 'o' clock came and it was time for Jake to go home.

"Is it just you Rose that's coming back?" Jake asked as Rose sat in the corner.

"I think Albus is coming too." Rose smiled half-heartedly.

"Are Victoire and Pierre not coming?" Jake questioned, his eyes focused on the empty fire place.

"They need more time to recover, they've known Clhaire longer." Rose's own eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"I know how they feel, but I can't even start to relate to Fred."

"How not?"

"He shares a bond with both Sam and Clhaire, but I'm only bound by blood to Sam."

"That's a strong enough bond."

"He chose his bonds making them ultimately stronger. He could have been friends with anyone, but he chose Sam. He could have done as Molly said, but he chose to get to know Clhaire. He chose his bonds."

"Do you-do you think they're still alive?"

"I know it, I can feel it. I just know that Sam's still out there, but everyday she grows weaker. She's fading I can't do anything to stop it."

"Fading? Is that the same thing as dying?"

"Yes, I suppose. When Clhaire went missing she got a bit stronger, there was hope, but now she's getting weaker again."

A green glow filled the room from the fire place. Harry stepped out with Albus.

"Hi Uncle Harry." Rose waved, happy of the distraction, "Hi, Al."

"Hi Rose, hi Jake."

Harry greeted, his messy black hair, just covered his lightening scar.

"Hey." Jake breathed, he was lost in thoughts.

Xx

Rose stepped out of the fireplace into Luna's office. Luna was sitting by the window, drumming on the glass and humming. The tune made Rose sleepy. Luna began to sing quietly as she was unaware of Rose.

"My sweet baby

My sweet child

My sweet maybe

My sweet wild

My pure angel

My pure girl

My pure kiss-and-tell

My pure whirl."

Luna went back to humming, but Rose already knew how much she missed Sam. Albus appeared behind her. He followed her eyes and put one hand on her arm. Neville and Jake came out behind him. Neville quickly saw what the children were looking at ran to Luna. She jumped at the sound of his footsteps, and then collapsed crying into his arms. Jake led Albus and Rose out.

"She does that a lot." He explained simply.

Rose and Albus nodded and ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower.

Xx

Jack pulled his broom out of the dive inches from the ground.

"Impressive." Piper commented plainly.

"Just 'impressive'?" Jack asked his eyes losing all their sparkle.

"I've seen better, I've seen worse." Piper shuddered as a cold wind blew across the pitch.

Jack felt it too, "We best go in."

Brandon and Jamie, who had been passing a bludger as if it were a normal ball between them, nodded eagerly. Brandon who now had it put it effortlessly into the case and Jack dragged it back to the store cupboard.

"Can we keep Piper until Clhaire comes back?" J.P. begged.

"We'll see." Jack said monotonously.

"She's good, not as good as Clhaire I'll give her that, but she's good." Fred added hopefully.

"We'll have try-outs, be fair on the rest of Gryffindor." Jack argued, his face set.

"She'll come out the best." J.P. sighed.

"Yeah, right, we are talking about the same Miss Goody Two Shoes?" Jack threw the case into the cupboard and stormed off.

"Is it me or is he getting weirder?" Brandon asked slowly.

"No he's getting weirder." J.P. grimaced.

"Definitely." Fred nodded.


	7. Quidditch and Regret

Nineteen Years Later

Chap 7

**A/n: I'm back from my hols and have been busy all week since then so here is my first upd8 since then!!!!!! Hope u njoy it!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: (Apparently I could be sued for not using this) I do not own Hogwarts (sob), Luna Lovegood (double sob) or any other Harry Potter characters mentioned in either the Books or Movies!!!!!**

Xx

"How's Fred?" Rose asked Piper when she came into the quiet common room.

"Better." Piper said simply, a frown etched on her face.

"What's wrong?" Rose stood up and moved towards her cousin.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Piper moved away.

"You don't look fine."

"Your eyes deceive you."

"That would be a first."

There was a terrible silence in which Piper left and Bridgette came.

"Did Pipes tell you she's playing in this Saturday's match?" she grinned, "We're taking over. One day there'll have to be a house just for Weasleys."

"No, she didn't." Rose said through gritted teeth.

"Well, she's replacing Clhaire, Carmichal's not happy about that, but boo sucks to him." Bridgette's eyes widened.

"Sounds nice."

"She's actually really good."

"I don't care."

"Are you fighting with Piper again?"

"NO!"

"Yeah you are, I can tell."

Rose pushed passed Bridgette to the stairs' and ran up them.

Xx

By Wednesday Victoire and Pierre had returned, but this had not lifted Fred, Piper or Rose's mood.

Xx

On Saturday morning Piper woke at six, but not from nerves, from regret. Her room-mates, Liana Williams and Amy-Lee King were still asleep and so Piper had to feel horrible and as if she should curl up in a ball and die in the dark. Taking Clhaire's place would be harder than she thought, with all that follows the 'forbidden Weasley'.

Xx

Piper sat at the Gryffindor table as far away from Jack as was truly possible. Her stomach was in a knot and she couldn't eat anything. Her head throbbed and her eyelids felt heavy. Victoire and Bridgette joined her quietly.

"Miss Clhaire?" Bridgette kept her eyes on the wooden table top.

Piper didn't answer; she just played with the jam on her neglected slice of toast. No-one had dared talk about Clhaire all week. Bridgette had been brave to bring her up again.

"Do you? Is that what this is all about?" Bridgette questioned, but still kept her eyes on the wood.

Piper kept her mouth firmly shut as she got up and ran out.

"I miss Clhaire too." Bridgette said faintly to her retreating back, "I miss her terribly."

"We all miss her." Victoire comforted her fifteen year-old sister, "You, Piper and Fred are taking everything well. It could be much worse. Fred could start blowing things up like Uncle George, Piper could start people up and you could start slitting your wrists, but you haven't, you're taking it better than expected."

Bridgette managed a weak smile.

"You three are the closest to Clhaire. Me, Pierre, James and Paige have our own circles, and the young ones don't know her all that well." Victoire continued, her eyes began to water, "Now we're going to watch her favourite sport with her favourite team playing."

Xx

The stands were filled with eager spectators. Piper's heart raced as she looked out onto the pitch, her first match awaited.

"C'mon Weasley." Jack grunted, his voice, usually soft to most people, was harsh to her.

"Be nice Jack." James warned through gritted teeth.

Jack rolled his eyes and walked out onto the pitch, there was a roar from the Gryffindor supporters. James held Piper firmly arm to stop her running off and marched her towards Jack. There was a sudden uproar of laughter from the Slytherin supporters, which died as soon as Draco Anderson stepped out.

"Snooty Weasley Jack? It would have been easier to forfeit." He laughed smugly, his greasy black hair falling forward to cover his grey eyes, "You're nothing without the pretty one!" with a swift trained flick he tossed his hair out of his face and signaled to his team to come on.

Jack whistled through the wind and on came the Gryffindor team, clutching their brooms and Jamie and Brandon swinging two heavy looking clubs effortlessly.

"Captains, shake hands." Madam Hooch ordered her hair now white and her face covered in wrinkles.

Jack grasped Draco's hand firmly and shook it hard; Draco dug his nails deeply into Jack's palm. When he let go tiny beads of red began to form on Jack's palm. He swore under his breath angrily.

"Mount your brooms." Madam Hooch placed her whistle to her badly chapped lips and blew as she threw the browny red quaffle into the air.

J.P. was already at the goalposts and he needn't be, Gryffindor were in possession.

"And look at Potter go. Isn't he dreamy? He obviously inherited the speed from his dad, but what's this? Henderson and Clive of Slytherin are blocking the way. Potter passes back to Weasley who passes over the boy's heads to the Weasley girl, Piper. She zooms up towards the posts and she's done it! I don't believe it! She's more than a person to get answers for class from, although I never did Professor Lovegood, I swear! Back to the game, ten points to Gryffindor!" Alexis Jordan commentated, "Slytherin in possession Clive, no Henderson, no Nash, no Clive again, and with a quick sneaky dive Fred Weasley has the quaffle, he passes to Piper Weasley. She darts up the pitch and GOAL! Anderson is not on form today. That's twenty points to Gryffindor. The Weasley girl just managed to avoid that Bludger sent by Jameson. Fawkes sends it back, he better watch it or Slytherin'll get a penalty. Usually Gryffindor games end up with him and Patrick playing catch. Slytherin in possession….."

Jack hovered above the crowds, his eyes on the lookout for the tiny glint of gold. Julius White shadowed his every move.

"Bloody Slytherin." He muttered.

Jack pushed his broom into a sharp dive and abruptly pulled out. White was not as quick and went hurtling down towards the ground; only inches from collision did he pull out.

Xx

Albus stood in the stands with Rose, Victoire and Bridgette. He kept his eyes firmly on Jack and made a mental note of his every move. Gryffindor were fifty points in the lead, with Slytherin still yet to score passed J.P., and the snitch had only been seen once.

"And that's another goal to Gryffindor, this time made by the hunkaliscious Potter-"

"Jordan!" Neville warned with a small stray laugh.

"With the scores sixty-nil things are really hotting up for our two seekers, Carmichal-"

There was a loud din of boos from the Slytherin supporters.

"And White."

The boos came from the Gryffindor supporters.

"Slytherin in possession again, Henderson racing and winning against Piper Weasley. Henderson, to Nash and-"

Alexis then swore, but this had been drowned out by the eruption of cheers from the Slytherin side of the stands.

Xx

Jack had caught sight of the snitch again, and White was to busy happy dancing to notice. He once again pushed his broom into a dive towards the Slytherin goalposts were Brandon and Jamie had already started their game of catch with an unfortunate bludger which just happened to have been passing. White noticed when Jack was just centimeters from clutching the snitch. He followed in pursuit of his opponent, but it was too late. As Jack wrapped his fingers around the beautiful golden ball he felt the nice feeling of triumph flood through his body. He had done it; he had won Gryffindor the match. He flew slowly to the ground, still dazed by his win. His team-mates awaited him, and J.P. greeted him with a slap on the back. Jack grinned, but as Piper stepped forward it slipped into a grumpy frown.

"Oh come on guys!" Jamie exclaimed, "Can't we all get along for one night?"

"One night." Piper agreed.

"I s'pose." Jack nodded.

"What actually happened to start this war?" Brandon handed Madam Hooch the struggling bludger which he held easily in his big hands.

"Trust me you do NOT want to know!" James shook his head quickly.

But he was too late, Jack looked at Piper angrily, "When I was five she flew my toy broom into the wall on purpose!"

"Only because he snapped by dolls head off!" Piper retorted.

"Told you, you didn't want to know." James muttered before taking Alexis' hand and stalking up to the castle.

Xx

Dinner in the Great Hall was loud and celebratory. Piper sat with the Gryffindor Quidditch team to avoid talking to Bridgette about Clhaire.

"Next match is us against Ravenclaw, but first they're playing Hufflepuff." J.P. grinned.

"Then we want Ravenclaw to win, right?" Fred questioned Jack who was the most knowledgeable about Quidditch.

"Just one thing, are we keeping Piper?" James cocked his head on its side pleadingly.

"You make me sound like a stray dog!" Piper complained.

"Well, are we Jack?" Jamie put on his best puppy-dog face.

"I s'pose." Jack shrugged.

"Is this the only thing you guys talk about? Quidditch?" Piper questioned.

"And girls." J.P. added through a mouthful of peas so it came out as, "Sand Pearls."

"But not with you or..." Brandon's voice dropped as he realized they might not like what he said, "…Clhaire…"

The group fell silent; Clhaire's name had been seldom mentioned casually around Fred. Fred stood up and walked out. Piper ran after him.

"Fred?" she called, "Fred!"

Fred stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. Piper thought, maybe, he was crying. She put her hand softly on his shoulder.

"We're going to have to move on, you know. She might not come back, but we have to move on."

He stared into space, "I can't move on. Sam, Clhaire, it'll be J.P. or Garry who goes next. Everyone is going to go."

"No they won't. Clhaire and Sam are going to be all right." She wiped her face as a few first years passed.

Xx

Luna sat in her office; her fingers ran over the list of students who had already been withdrawn. It was as follows:

**NameYearHouse**

David Arden 1Hufflepuff

Katie Arden 5Hufflepuff

Lindsay Arden 3Hufflepuff

Alana Ashworth 4Hufflepuff

Beatrice Ashworth 2Hufflepuff

Sean Bane 1Ravenclaw

Tessa Bane 6Ravenclaw

Viola Bane 4Ravenclaw

Emily Boot 1Hufflepuff

Timothy Cook 1 Ravenclaw

Violet Cook 3Ravenclaw

Craig Corn 6Gryffindor

Daniel Corn 5Gryffindor

Wanda Corn 7Gryffindor

Harrison Daniels 5Hufflepuff

Donald Duncan 2Hufflepuff

Helena Duncan 5Hufflepuff

Geena Elkridge 1Ravenclaw

Theo Elkridge 3Ravenclaw

Brianna Gill 7Gryffindor

Hannah Gill 1Gryffindor

Ronald Gill 5Gryffindor

Tina Graham 1Gryffindor

Alexandra Kimberley 1Gryffindor

Graham Walker 1Ravenclaw

Samia Whyte 1Gryffindor

Luna sighed. Neville knocked three times as he always did and entered with a cup of tea levitating behind him.

"Twenty-six students gone Neville." Her eyes grew wet, "I should quit and take Heather and Jake away from this place."

"You don't need to do that, you can't do that!" Neville argued, "Hogwarts needs you and you need me. I refuse to leave."

"You're pushing it Longbottom."

"You understand don't you? You can't take the kids away, they'll break."

"I have to get away, I'll 'break'."

"I can't let you!"

"Our daughter is gone and all you can do is worry about Hogwarts? You don't care about me or Sam!"

Neville let the cup of tea fall to the ground and it smashed with a shocking crash.

"What? Does the truth hurt? I can't take this any longer so I'm leaving!"

Neville marched out. Luna picked up a moving picture of him and her and threw it across the room after him.

Xx

**A/n: Mwah!!!!**


	8. Two Become Three

Nineteen Years Later

Chap 8

**A/n: Why shld I write one of these if no-one wants 2 write back????**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts (sob) or any other item or person mentioned in the seven books by J.K. (sob for each and every thing)!!!!!!**

Xx

"Where's Jake?" Heather snapped her eyes flashing dangerously, no-one had ever seen her like this, not even Rose.

"I don't think he's back from the Burrow." Tia shuffled her Potions essay into a random order.

"He should have been back hours ago!" Heather whined, then she took a second look at what Tia had done, "Why did you do that?"

Tia laughed, "To make Vane mad!"

"Wouldn't it be easier to give her your DADA paper instead?" Adam mumbled as he stuck his tongue out in complete concentration.

"I like the way you think, lil' bro!" Tia smiled.

"You're only older by fifteen minutes." Adam pointed out as he closed his book.

"Let's see! I promise I won't cheat!" Tia crossed her fingers behind her back.

Adam chuckled, "This isn't homework! This is my drawings, and you can't see it coz it isn't finished."

Tia pouted, "Please, pretty please!"

"No!" Adam shook his head.

"What drawing does he do? He never shows anyone but you." Heather sighed and sat beside Tia as Adam walked over to his friends.

"Manga mostly." Tia shrugged, "He does do some portraits, but only of girls he's crushing on."

Xx

"Dad?" Jake asked his heart heavy.

"Yeah?" Neville sighed tiredly.

"Where's Mum?" Jake questioned, dreading the answer.

"Gone to stay with Grandpa Xeno for a few days." Neville answered slowly, although he wasn't quite sure where Luna was actually staying.

Xx

Sam stared at the black wall of her prison; it was all she saw day and night as her captor never let her out for fresh air. She now knew there was someone in with her, but as to who it was she didn't know. She has since forgotten how to speak and all the other person did, which she assumed was a girl, all the other girl did was cry. Day in, day out, although the days had faded into each other as it all felt the same. Sam tried to remain strong with thoughts of family and friends. God, how Mum must be loving it, she thought. And then she did something she thought she never would again, she laughed. The other girl immediately stopped crying.

"Why are you laughing?" she sniffed.

"Just thinking about Mum." Sam answered not even stopping to think that it was the first time she had spoken in what seemed like years, but was only a few weeks.

"You sound like one of my friends from back home. Samantha Longbottom." The girl mused.

Sam thought the name through Samantha Longbottom; she couldn't work out why it was so familiar to her, because the lack of food, water and fresh air she had been provided with, she could work it out.

"I think I know her." Sam concluded, it made sense in her head.

"What's your name?" the girl asked after a pause that lasted hours.

"Sam." Sam replied as that was all she could remember.

"Sam what?" the girl queried.

"I don't remember." Sam sighed hopelessly.

"I'm Clhaire, Clhaire Weasley." Clhaire choked on the dust that had blown in via the now open door.

Weasley, recognition clicked in Sam's brain. She knew the same, her loved one's name. Someone Weasley, but who? Ed Weasley? Ned Weasley? Fred Weasley? Yes, Fred Weasley.

"Are you related to Fred Weasley?" Sam questioned as she felt around in the dark for the plate of stale bread and the bowls of cold soup.

"Yes, he's my cousin." Clhaire answered as she did the same.

"I remember him." Sam ate the bread slowly, savouring every bite.

"Sam, I think you're Samantha Longbottom." Clhaire whispered calmly.

"I could be, but I could be someone else."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Jake."

"And your sister?"

"Heather."

"Where have you lived since you were nine?"

"Some big place. That's where I met Fred."

"You are Sam Longbottom. The big place is Hogwarts."

"Clhaire this place makes you forget. Forget the life we had, but don't forget the memories, you need them." More will join us. I know it."

Xx

The October holidays came quickly. Neville hoped that those going home for them would return.

"Clhaire's favourite holiday," J.P. smiled softly, it had been two weeks since her disappearance, "Halloween."

"She and Bridgette pulled the biggest scare ever last year. That ceiling thing was terrifying. What a pair!?!" Victoire laughed.

"I wonder what she's doing now." J.P. sighed.

"She's alive." Fred screwed up an essay which had been due in that day and he couldn't be bothered to hand in for potions, "She has to be."

Xx

"What day do you think it is?" Clhaire asked.

"A Saturday." Sam replied.

"What makes you say that?" Clhaire questioned.

Sam shrugged but as Clhaire could not see her they faded into one of their long, long silences.

Xx

Friday the 31st came, meaning another two weeks without Clhaire or Sam at Hogwarts. Bridgette was moping in the Gryffindor common room as the other half of her Halloween double act was missing. Eventually she went down to join the feast, but as she reached the entrance hall she found a note written across the wall in red ink or was it blood?

oOo

'_My third victim has been claimed.'_

oOo

Bridgette screamed and screamed, she felt like she could never stop.

Xx

The Great Hall was filled with joy and laughter for the first time since Sam's disappearance. The next day would be the Hufflepuff v Ravenclaw game, so that just added to the days festivities. Suddenly a piercing scream flooded the hall and everyone fell silent. The scream continued. Fred's eyes grew wide as he recognized the scream, it was Bridgette. He jumped up and ran out followed by George who had attempted to stop him.

"Bridgette?" Fred panted as he approached the ghostly white figure, "What's happened? What's wrong?"

Bridgette stopped crying as she found her head buried in her uncle's chest and she began crying.

"Show us what happened." George whispered softly to his niece.

Bridgette pointed to the red bloody words with one shaky finger and continued to cry into George's chest. Fred's face fell as he read and understood the words. George steered Bridgette as Fred stared at the sentence.

"Fred go and get Professor Carmichal." George ordered as he tried to soothe the hysterical Bridgette.

Fred nodded and ran back into the Great Hall, he returned moments later with Eddie Carmichal. He read the words over and over before turning to Fred.

"Mr. Weasley, please take Miss Weasley up to her dorm and return to your own. Please remain there until told otherwise." Eddie turned to George, "Can you clean this up?"

George nodded and handed Bridgette over to Fred who took her slowly up the stairs. Bridgette was still shaking and her breaths were short sharp gasps.

"It mightn't be a Weasley." He reassured her as they reached the fat lady's portrait, "Bertie Botts."

The portrait swung forward and the two clambered through.

Xx

**A/n: So far operation 'not talking to my whole class' is working well!!!!**


	9. Christmas Puts Kidnappers on Hold

Nineteen Years Later

Chap 9

**A/n: I sooooooooooo hate my class!!!!!!**

Xx

Sam lay in the cold bleak blackness. She felt weak, the stale bread and cold soup was making her ill, not keeping her alive. She gave a wheezy cough as the door opened. They heard a scream.

"Let me go! Let me go!" A familiar voice shrieked, and then a smack as the person hit the ground, "Let me go!"

"Kerry?" Clhaire asked quietly as the person banged against the closed door.

"Clhaire? Everyone thought you were dead. Is Sam here too?" Kerry's sweet voice, although panic stricken, filled the small enclosed space.

"How many weeks have I been missing?" Clhaire avoided questions about Sam as she was starting to doubt her sanity.

"Four." Kerry punched the door in a sudden spur of anger and collapsed to the floor, "Where are you Clhaire?"

"I'm over here. Follow my voice." Clhaire called.

"Who's that?" Sam questioned, her throat felt horribly dry and her voice caught in it.

"It's Kerry, don't you remember her? Kerry Bones." Clhaire spoke softly as Kerry sat next to her.

Sam didn't answer, she felt weak and tired.

Xx

"How can it be Kerry? She never did anything to anyone!" J.P. sat cross-legged in the middle of his and Fred's dorm, "She's a good kid."

"She sure is special to you." Fred sighed as he didn't know what else to do or say.

"Kerry's like the sister I never had." J.P. stared up at the ceiling, "I know how you feel now. We have to find who's taken them Fred, we have to."

"I'm not allowed to go looking; we have to leave it to the ministry."

"We have to do something!"

"Comfort Bridgette. That's all we can do. She's in shock."

"I feel helpless."

Xx

Sam's breathing was laboured, Clhaire had noticed this for a while, but Kerry remained oblivious. When Kerry slept Clhaire searched for Sam and held her close. Both weren't sure how long she would last.

"They'll come soon, just you see." Clhaire soothed her.

Xx

But in reality no-one had come from another three weeks. Bridgette was walking down the corridor to her muggle studies class. For some reason the hallway was empty, there was no other students although she took the class with nineteen others. She was almost over what had happened on Halloween and wasn't so shaky. She turned into the classroom and felt two small hands grab her shoulders. Next thing she knew she was lying on a stone, cold floor in a cold, black room.

"W'ere the 'ell am I?" she demanded her French accent stronger than ever.

"Hell." A weak voice gave the monosyllable answer.

"But I'm dead." Bridgette tried to see through the dark to where the voice had come from, this failed.

"No you're not dead, well I don't think so anyway." another voice coming from the other direction explained.

"Is that you Clhaire?" Bridgette asked the second voice.

"Yes." Clhaire replied, "And that was Sam and Kerry's beside me."

"Oh, Clhaire, we all thought you and Sam, and Kerry…We were so worried. This is going to break Fred." Bridgette rambled on.

"Tell me," Sam began, but had to stop for a raspy breath, "about Fred."

Xx

"I demand the ministry work 'arder to find my daughter and niece." Fleur stood with authority in front of the man, who was in charge of the missing pupils' case, he just happened to be Terry Boot.

"Mrs. Weasley we are doing all we can to find the girls." He straightened up in his seat.

"You best is obviously not good enuff, if three more girls 'ave gone missing on top of the original one." Fleur flicked her white hair and marched out the office.

Xx

Neville sat alone in Luna's office. She had not returned since Neville had told Jake she was at her dad's. Jake had now caught on this was a lie and spent time away from Neville as he saw him as being the reason Luna was no longer there where in actual fact it was the place he loved dearly that had torn his family apart.

Xx

On the first of December Hogwarts burst into joy and celebrations despite the four disappearances. Jake had decided to spend his holidays at the Burrow with the remaining Weasleys and Potters, but Heather was staying with Neville.

"Christmas without Kerry, Bridgette, Sam and Clhaire is going to be hard;" Fred announced at breakfast, "But we can manage it can't we?"

Piper nodded although she felt strangely sick inside.

Xx

A week before Christmas the remaining students headed home for the holidays. Neville held Heather close as they watched them board the Hogwarts Express. She was all he had left. Fred the ghost had also gone with them, as he did every year. The ride was a quiet one unlike the journey to Hogwarts which had been loud and happy.

"Where'd' you think my mum is?" Jake asked after an hour or so, his mouth was dry.

"She'll be at the Burrow waiting for you mate. Just you wait and see." Fred smiled comfortingly.

"Oh, I hope so, I do hope so!" Jake grinned.

Xx

When they reached the platform Fred the ghost was the first to get off.

"Mum!" he called to the stout red-headed women.

Molly grinned and waddled towards him, embracing her dead son in her arms, although she couldn't really, she laughed. As Jake got off he saw the familiar flash of a blonde veil appear behind Molly.

"Mum?" he exclaimed, "Mum!"

Luna ran forwards and scooped up her son in her arms. Tears sprang in her grey eyes and rolled down her pale cheeks. Rose immediately spotted her mother in the sea of red heads as she was the only one with brown curls.

Xx

At the Burrow the annual festivities had been cancelled.

"Bill and I will not rest until Bridgette is back in ar arms." Fleur declared, "You, Luna and you, C'arlie should not give up either. They are alive somew'ere and we will get t'em back.

"Fleur it's not as simple as that, the ministry has no leads, no evidence." Bill told her.

"Anyway boys," Molly directed her attention to the twins, "What mischief did you two get up to?"

"Well-" Craig began, but Lucas elbowed him to shut him up, this failed, "we b-"

"Let me show you to your rooms!" Fred the ghost interrupted quickly.

"But we know where our rooms are." Craig complained.

"You can never be too sure." Fred the ghost said through gritted teeth.

Craig got up reluctantly from his spot and followed his uncle and twin up the stairs.

Xx

"What do you think our families are doing now?" Clhaire asked no-one in particular.

"Sitting down to Christmas dinner?" Bridgette guessed.

"My mum will be sitting on her own, wishing I was there." Kerry sighed.

"And my dad." Clhaire bit her lip.

Sam stayed out of the conversation, but as usual her mind was filled with happy memories, or were they? She wasn't sure if she had made them up or not.

Xx

Molly walked up the Burrow stairs, she knew both Freds and Lucas were out and had left Craig alone in the twins' room.

"Hey Craig." She smiled.

"Hi Grandma Molly." Craig sat back on his bed.

"What did you and Lucas do this year?" she asked sweetly.

Craig tried to look innocent, "We didn't do anything."

His attempts failed, Molly still knew, as she had all along, that they had.

Xx

**A/n: Haha!!!! Amzie is back on a roll!!!! I will xplain my name while I can be assed to!!!!**

**Zinaalla:- The name I believe I should have been called from birth!!!!!**

**Luna:- Wen we go loopy and call each there Harry Potter characters I'm always Luna!!!!**

**Ping Pong:- My nick-name from Pony Camp!!!!!**

**Kaytlyn: From a game me and my friend Reece used to play!!!!**

**Amy:- The name I was given from birth!!!**

**A NAME I DON'T HAVE ROOM FOR IN MY PENNAME!!!!!!**

**Krystyna:- My middle name, but also used in a game with Reece!!!!**


	10. Could Jake Be There?

Nineteen Years Later

Chap 10

**A/n: Weird how one day u think all is lost becoz ur friends turned bitch and the next day ur friends again, well I think we r!!!! Oh yeah, apparently I had a bf that I didn't know about but he dumped me!!!!!**

Xx

Downstairs Lucas smelled a rat. He raced up the stairs and stood behind Molly as she interrogated his twin. He tried to tell Craig not to say anything without saying anything himself, but Craig being the dumb one slowly pointed to the door on the back of which hung a toilet seat with the neat words 'Property of Hogwarts. If found please return.' Molly looked at it and her mouth dropped open. Lucas smacked his forehead and turned to run, but Molly was too fast for him as she had caught him.

"FRED!" she yelled.

"What Grandma Molly?" Fred the boy questioned as he for once actually ad no idea.

He saw the toilet seat at which Craig was still pointing at, "Classic."

"Not you dear." Molly patted his shoulder with her spare hand, "FRED!"

Fred shot up from the floor, "You rang?"

"What have I told you about teaching the boys all your little 'pranks'? Alicia will have a fit when she finds out about this." Molly said the 'pranks' in a hushed tone as if it were seriously disgusting and dirty.

"Mrs. Alicia Weasley, never stops worrying for one minute, but when I died, she couldn't be bothered staying in touch with her best friend." Fred the ghost went off into one of his annual rants.

"Please Fred, not in front of the children, If I weren't dead Angelina wouldn't have gone off with that muggle Samson would she? And we'd have kids of our own." Fred the ghost continued.

"Fred!" Molly snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Fred the ghost looked at her calmly before disappearing through the floorboards. Craig, Lucas and the boy Fred knew better than to question anything that Fred the ghost as it could usually end on a tantrum on Molly's behalf.

Xx

Arthur sat at the head of the table with Molly and Charlie either side of him. It was Christmas Day and so the whole family was over.

Xx

"Now it's Christmas." Sam spoke suddenly, her voice shaky and weak.

The other three girls were taken aback as she hadn't said a word in what they suspected were weeks.

"How do you know?" Kerry asked quickly before the moment passed.

She was too late, Sam had fallen asleep.

Xx

As Kerry slept Clhaire talked to Bridgette.

"I don't know how much longer Sam will hold on." She expressed her feelings.

"I know." Bridgette nodded.

"We said she's a fighter, but in reality she's so weak and timid." Clhaire added.

"She's not timid, just has nothing left to fight for."

"Her family."

"She doesn't remember."

"She does. She pretends."

"Sure!?!"

"Yes, sure. They're what she hates to remember, everything else is no-existent."

Xx

After the New Year the students, whose parents would allow, them traipsed back into the school.

"Hey Rosy Posy, did you get a hair pin for your Christmas," Scorpius asked in a taunting voice, "Well, I suppose judging by your hair, I guess not."

He looked around at his two friends who Rose knew to be Horace Peters and Raphael Rodgers, who sniggered obediently.

"Get lost Malfoy! Or the whole point of Peter's ma telling him to change his underwear will be lost." Rose snapped.

"Pah!" Horace spat at Rose.

"Why I outta punch your lights out!" Joey Gray threatened, "That's no way to treat a girl!"

"You gonna take us on Gray?" Scorpius chortled.

"You and what army Gray?" Raphael stood up straight; he was at least a foot taller than the rest of the boys in their year.

"I, unlike you, have the decency not to result to violence for every little thing." Joey turned and walked off.

"Follow your little boyfriend Rosy Posy." Scorpius pouted pathetically.

"He's not my boyfriend Malfoy!" Rose made her sad retort.

"Your bodyguard then." Scorpius mock bowed.

"Have fun with Kingston Malfoy." Rose smirked and followed Joey up to the Gryffindor tower.

Horace turned on Scorpius, "What does she mean about Phoebe?"

"She's winding you up Peters." Scorpius assured him, "My eyes are for Sandy only."

Xx

Paige sat with her back to the girls' stairs in the Ravenclaw tower. She was waiting for Garry. Daniel sat with her.

"Daniel, go see if he's in his dorm?" Paige asked it had been half an hour.

Just as Daniel stood up his brother jumped off the last step of the boys' stairs.

"Aw…was Paigie worrying about me?" Garry grinned.

"Maybe a little. I'm allowed to considering that of my cousins, my best friend and one of the sweetest girl's possible have all gone missing." Paige smiled meekly.

"I'm sorry anywho, my roomie roped me into helping him with his homework, don't know why though I'm hopeless at Potions." Garry shrugged casually, but still looked somehow apologetic, "And it's not like I'm going to do my own homework. I hate Professor Vane. It's always 'Mr. Corner what do you think you're doing with that merpeople's eyelash?', 'Mr. Corner this is a Potions class not a disco!' or 'Mr. Corner if you don't put away that Cornish Pixie Poison this instant I will send you to Professor Carmichal!'"

"Cornish Pixie Poison?" Paige questioned quizzically.

"For Fred?" Daniel replied, "He won't say what for though."

"Big kid only stuff Squirt." Garry laughed.

"But I am a Big Kid!" Daniel protested.

"Not big enough." Garry said firmly, "Oh God! Just as we were speaking about him. Fred calls and so does duty."

"Not another job!" Paige complained.

"Yes another job." Garry sighed, "Weird how he uses Pipes and not you eh?" And with that he was gone.

"Suppose I better find Lou and do my Potions essay." Paige exhaled heavily.

"Ha ha! You have an essay!" Daniel teased.

"Didn't you mention something about a History of Magic essay you have to do?" Paige giggled, "Wouldn't want to end up like your brother would you?"

"Oh crap!" Daniel exclaimed.

Xx

"How are you Gwen?" Jake sat next to the thin pale girl.

"Fine thanks." Gwen picked up her Herbology book and pretended to read from it.

"That would make a lot more sense the right way up, you know." Jake turned the book round.

"I have an essay due in tomorrow." Gwen said simply as she got up and headed for the girls' stairs.

In her dorm she found her roommates Lucy, Laetitia and Chandra lounging on the beds. Lucy put on cutie pie face and smiled sickly sweet.

"You're clever, aren't you Gwen?" Lucy put her hand firmly on Gwen's arm and moved closer to her, "You'll help us do our History essays won't you?" Lucy's grip tightened.

"I…erm…have…stuff to do…" Gwen shrugged her off.

"But we're your friends." Lucy smiled her sickly sweetest smile.

"Yah!" Laetitia and Chandra chorused.

"Sorry…I…I have to go." Gwen ran out.

"Oh well!" Lucy chirped, "Guess you're stuck with our homework Chandra."

Xx

Fred's head hurt with all the worrying he had been doing lately. He had worried about Sam, about Clhaire, about Kerry, about Bridgette, about 'Uncle Fred' and about the person who would be next to go.

"Fred have you seen Jake?" Neville asked as he passed him in the corridors.

Fred shook his head, "No, Professor." With his words Fred watched Neville go quite pale.

Xx


	11. Garry? Garry, Where Are You?

Nineteen Years Later

Chap 11

**A/n: Soz I haven't updated to those 12 readers!!!! 12 hits, that's pathetic, and this is one of my good stories!!!!!**

Xx

"Sir," Rose stood in front of Neville, "Grandma Molly sent an owl to say both Luna and Jake were staying at the Burrow tonight."

"Luna's there?" Neville questioned hurriedly.

"Yes Sir." Rose replied simply.

Fred walked on.

"Do you think now that Longbottom's gone I have a chance with Fred?" a voice came from around the corner.

Fred grinned to himself and walked round it. The two girls, who were sitting on one of the benches, blushed furiously and giggled to each other. Fred shook his head, still grinning and marched off.

"Do you think he heard?" the girl who spoke muttered.

This caused Fred to laugh as he continued on. Eventually he reached his destination, an 'empty' Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. He went in and closed the door. Since the 'Great Battle of Hogwarts' the room of requirement had relocated to this room.

'I need my headquarters.' He thought.

The F.U.H.Q. was for all his friends and family, but he very rarely needed most of them to use it. Most of the time he and Sam were the only two there, they liked to use the room to spend time alone, but at the moment the primary use was for Fred to sit alone and think. The F.U.H.Q, Fred Union Head Quarters were a well respected part of Hogwarts that none of the teachers dared to enter, and Fred's enemies, not mentioning names, coughSlytherincough, steered clear of. Among the rest were wild rumours, "Has he actually got a pet dragon?", "I heard the doors use the killing curse on you if you attempt to go in without permission.", "The reason non of the members remember anything is because it wipes you memory once you leave."

Fred laughed at all of these because inside was a simple fire place, a few sofas and a wooden coffee table, nothing more, nothing less. That felt like home to him. The F.U.H.Q. was in the room of requirement, but as far as anyone knew it was just the room of requirement. Fred sat down on the sofa nearest fire.

Xx

Clhaire was the only one awake when the door clanked open and something smacked against the stone floor.

The thing let out a horrible scream, "Oh you'll pay for that!" it shrieked then it's voice softened, "Sam? Clhaire? Kerry? Bridge? Is there anyone there?"

"Who's that?" Clhaire asked as she edged closer to where she supposed the door was.

"It's me, Garry." The thing replied.

Clhaire felt his breath on the back of her neck so she turned round suddenly and hugged him.

"You're all here are you?" he asked his breath felt warm unlike the rest of the room.

"Yes. Yes. I'm worried, though, it's Sam. I think-I think she's" Clhaire dropped her voice to a whisper abruptly, "dying."

"She won't be dying." Garry reassured, but thought, 'She must be in a bad way.'

Xx

"Paige! Paige!" Daniel yelled flustered, "Have you seen Garry?"

"No he said it was 'quality Daniel night'." Paige answered the first year's question as he ran to her.

"Exactly, but he never turned up." Daniel stood in front of her, his brown eyes shining, his black hair limp.

"Maybe Fred called him out." Paige suggested.

"Nah he woulda said something." Daniel shook his head.

"Let's check with Fred first. Come on!" Paige took hold of Daniel's shoulder and steered him towards the common room door.

Xx

They found Fred in the F.U.H.Q, which as it turns out, Daniel, had never been in.

"You seen Garry?" Paige asked Fred slowly as he did not take kindly to being disturbed lately in his H.Q.

"No he's….with him…." Fred pointed to Daniel who shook his head in reply.

"We're going to have to go to Professor Carmichal aren't we?" Paige looked at him hard, trying to force him to say something comforting to Daniel.

Fred just nodded quietly.

"Come with us." Daniel begged, "Carmichal's your best friend's dad."

"And he's your House Head." Fred snapped suddenly narky.

"Fred!" Paige pushed his shoulder hard, "Daniel's worried about Garry, so many strange things have happened recently and you know more than anyone else."

"Right now I have a Potions essay to do." And Fred left.

"You don't think Garry's with Kerry and Sam, do you?" Daniel questioned, a small simper seeping into his voice.

"Let's hope not Daniel. Let's hope not." Paige sighed deeply.

Xx

Cho Chang stood in Professor Carmichal's office.

"What do you mean, Eddie? What do you mean my Garry's gone missing with Susan's girl? He can't have done!" Cho exclaimed outraged as she balanced a chubby baby on her hip and a small boy of about five held her hand, "You can't bring me out here to tell me my first born's missing at this time of night without an explanation!"

The baby started to gurgle and the boy was getting restless. Cho let go of his hand and picked him up in her spare arm, as he like Daniel was rather small.

"Miss Chang-" Eddie began.

"Oh don't 'Miss Chang' me!" Cho looked stern, and Eddie understood fully that he had to do this as her friend and not as her son's teacher.

"Cho, sit down." Eddie pointed out the sofa at the back of his office.

Cho put the small boy on the sofa and sat beside him, shifting the baby from her hip to her knee. Cho sat forward, her eyes bright, possibly with tears.

Eddie coughed to clear his throat, "Garry Corner, your son, has gone missing." He said slowly, "He's not in the grounds or even Hogsmeade."

Cho just sat there and looked at him, blinking every alternate second.

"Snap out of it Cho!" Eddie shook her shoulders sharply.

"I'd like to see Daniel before I go." Cho shrugged him off and stood up.

"I'll take you to him." Eddie sighed as he realized she would cry later, when she was alone, just as she had done when Cedric Diggory died.

Xx

Daniel had been in the common room all night, refusing to go to bed. It was now the early hours of Saturday morning and Daniel knew that right now Professor Carmichal was talking to his mum. As he was thinking this the door opened and in walked Professor Carmichal and his mum. His mum stopped and looked around as if remembering painful memories. His brother, Nathan, ran up to him and his baby brother, Cedric, grabbed at the air. Daniel took him gently from his mum. As he was a big baby and Daniel was a very small boy Daniel had some difficulty, but by now he was used to his half-brother's weight and size. He hugged Cedric close.

"You have it easy, little man." He whispered in his ear.

Cedric gurgled and waved his arms around in appreciation. Daniel laughed and put him on the sofa whilst he hugged his mum. Her eyes were wet and blank. Daniel couldn't tell how she had taken the news, but this was usually the case with her. Daniel and Garry often had to look after Cedric, Nathan and Cole, their other half-brother, who was currently with his dad, because she would start to have a funny turn. This 'funny turn' would consist of her shaking and whimpering, Daniel would take Nathan, Cole and Cedric out of the room, and Garry would calm her down, he was the only one who could do this. Garry constantly worried about how she coped when he was at school, and now that Daniel was there too he felt very anxious and nervous about leaving her. He supposed it helped that Cole only lived with her for holidays, but Cedric and Nathan, being the youngest two, lived with her full time. She had no idea who Cedric's father was and Nathan's didn't want to know him.

Xx


	12. Banned?

Nineteen Years Later

Chap 12

**A/n: Come back FRED!!!!! I want Tonks, Lupin and Fred back!!!!**

Xx

Morning came and Sadie Corner went looking for Daniel. She found him where he had been all night.

"What is this that MY brother has gone missing?" she demanded.

Sadie looked nothing like Garry as she fair hair and blue eyes, whereas Garry had black hair and brown eyes. Daniel also had black hair, but his eyes were green, Nathan had black hair too, but blue eyes, Cole had the family black hair, but grey eyes, and Baby Cedric had very little hair, but it was black and amber eyes.

"He's not your brother Sadie and he never will be!" Daniel croaked, he wasn't great at being assertive.

"Just tell me if he's gone or not!" Sadie took hold of Daniel's wrist and bent it back.

Daniel winced with the pain, Sadie never liked any of Garry's 'other' family, as they kept him away.

"He's gone, okay. He's gone." Daniel tried to pull away, but she held on tighter, "Let go! LET GO!"

"Answer my question!" Sadie pushed his wrist back further.

"Garry is missing like Samantha, Kerry, Clhaire and Bridgette." Daniel blurted out.

"Good boy!" Sadie praised Daniel as if he were a dog and relaxed her grip just enough for him to slip out, "Did the school even think to notify Daddy? I know they got your mum, the portraits say she was standing in this very room…." She threw in a shudder, "I do hope Daddy knows. That will really step up the search, him being an auror and all. You may leave now Smith." She waved him off.

But Daniel stayed put, "Garry's not part of your 'happy little family', he's with me, Mum, Nathan, Cole and Cedric's big family. We may not be perfect, but at least we're real."

Sadie stared at him in shock, no-one, especially not a weedy little first year, talked to her in that way, "Hmmmmph!" she exclaimed then turned on her heel and strutted off to her friends.

Daniel collapsed into the sofa upon which just hours before Cho had kneeled and cradled him as if he were as small as Cedric.

'Sometimes' he thought, 'my brother's sister could be a pain. Okay most of the time she could be a pain.'

Daniel rubbed his sore wrist.

"Missin' Garry?" the sweet voice of Gwen Peterson-Jones came from beside him.

Daniel nodded, knowing that were some people who preferred it if he made no contact with the weird girl, but unfortunately Tia Thomas had seen.

"What are you doing talking to him? FREAK!" she snapped as she strided over, her eyes flashing dangerously, "Don't you know we only put up with you for Jake's sake?"

Gwen's own eyes shone with tears and she truly looked hurt.

"T stop." Daniel pleaded.

Tia ignored him and continued, "The only person that wants you here is Jake and the only ghost is Fred. Everyone thinks you're a FREAK and you belong in loony land."

"Shut up T!" Daniel yelled.

Tia stopped and looked at Daniel in surprise.

"Just leave it! Leave her!" Daniel stared her out, "No-one thinks that Gwen. Just T and your other room-mates."

Gwen managed a weak smile.

Xx

Craig and Lucas sat in the common room, for once not planning with Bill which toilet to blow up next or chatting up the Finningan twins. In fact the only girl in the common room was Sara Lovell who to be plain the Weasley twins didn't like because she was not a size 4, the other girls teased her because of this.

"Hey Sara." Albus greeted as he joined his cousins.

Sara muttered, "Hi." Before hiding back behind her book, 'A History of Magic'.

"What's that about?" Craig asked in disgust.

"She's nice enough." Lucas shrugged.

"Exactly." Albus agreed.

"Al! Al!" a girl's voice yelled across the room.

The three boys looked up to see Rose running towards them. She looked worried.

"What's the matter Rosey?" Albus asked his mouth now forming an anxious frown.

"It's Garry Corner. He's missing now. Piper just heard Sadie Corner crying about him in the girls' bathrooms." Rose panted.

"Does Fred know?" Lucas asked quickly.

"Third person to know last night, we asked him just now." Rose bit her lip.

There was silence as they all took it in.

Xx

Rose sat next to Sara Lovell.

"You doing your History essay?" Rose asked casually.

Sara shook her head, "I finished that last week."

"Me too!" Rose smiled.

"I'm reading chapter five again, I've read the whole book about ten times, but chapter five's my favourite." Sara grinned.

"Mine too!" Rose laughed.

Xx

Fred found that he spent most of the weekend in F.U.H.Q. In there he discovered he could forget everything that was happening in the outside world. The disappearances, the fighting, it all didn't matter until he had to go out for bed, he had to sleep in his dorm, as head checks were now nightly. On Sunday Jack had called a Quidditch practice, Fred couldn't seem to stay focused. As Ravenclaw had been missing their seeker, Sam, and had to bring on a sub, who turned out to be Sean Carmichal, they lost the match, which means instead of it being desperate for them to win against Hufflepuff not Ravenclaw.

Xx

Sam sat in the dark wandering if she would ever escape the gloom. She had tried using the FU coin, her wand, even searching for a back door, but all of this failed. This made her cry, which made her throw up. Sam felt so weak now; Clhaire kept talking about her with Bridgette and Garry, but kept the little girl Kerry out of it. They did it while she slept, and she slept a lot.

Xx

Rose found herself spending more and more time with Sara than Kelly, Samia and Penny or the other girls in Gryffindor, Cameron, Courtney, Hannah, Tina, Alexandra or Jessica. The two seemed to have more in common. They both liked to read, to learn and to practice magic. They were both ahead of their classes. A match made in academic heaven, you could say.

Xx

Three weeks passed in which Sadie grew meaner to Daniel, Tia grew meaner to Gwen and Rose grew closer to Sara. Fred became even more lost without Sam. It was the Gryffindor V. Hufflepuff; they had won 220 points to 20 against Ravenclaw two weeks previously; and so, as always, tensions were high. Piper was again standing in for Clhaire, as chaser again. None of the team were in the best of moods. Hufflepuff weren't too happy either. Fred looked at their table and realized how bare it was looking, and for that matter the Ravenclaw table was looking to good either. In fact the only full table was Slytherin. Draco Anderson caught Fred looking and got up from his seat in the middle of it, this could only mean trouble. He made a bee-line towards Piper who stood immediately.

"You don't have to stand in my presence Weasley" he laughed, "Kneeling would suffice."

Andrew Henderson and Daniel Clive chuckled at his joke.

"How dead do you think your cousins are now? I'd say they were dead since the night they went." Draco deliberately tried to wind Piper up.

Piper clenched her fist and raised her arm, but she was too slow. Jack had already given him a bloody nose.

"Don't-diss-the-Weasleys-or-Sam!" he punctuated every word with a punch to Draco's stomach.

Andrew and Daniel had leapt onto Jack, but he threw them off easily. Fred jumped off his seat and pulled Jack back. Draco lay motionless on the floor for a few seconds before standing up and running away. Jack still looked furious and so Fred kept a hols of him.

"Professor alert." James warned them from the side of his mouth.

"Jack!" Professor Carmichal was marching briskly towards them.

"Yes sir?" Jack grimaced as it was his dad.

"You're banned from the match today for beating up Mr. Anderson." Professor Carmichal told him sternly.

Xx


	13. Not her too!

Nineteen Years Later

Chap 13

**A/n: Toshiko!!!!!!!!!! Usagi!!!! Sakura!! Sasuke!!!!**

Xx

"But Dad-" Jack complained.

"No buts! It's room confinement for you." Professor Carmichal stared him out.

"But Dad, it's my last match for Gryffindor!" Jack could feel tears welling in his eyes.

"Sorry, but I can't bend the rules, not even for you." Professor Carmichal apologised, "Now up to your room."

"Albus is our seeker now, got it Fred? No forfeiting, and tell me straight away who wins." Jack sniffed as he headed towards the door.

"Why Al?" Fred asked as he jogged to catch up.

"He's small, quick, and knows the snitch inside out. He got everything he knows from his mum and dad and they were the best damn seekers this school's ever seen." Jack answered and before Fred could say anymore he was gone.

Xx

Fred ran back into the Great Hall, frantically searching for his cousin. Finally he spotted him sitting with Joey and Harry. With a quick burst of speed Fred wound himself through the other students to Albus.

"Hi Fred." He smiled, but his smile vanished when he saw Fred's look of determination, the kind he used when he had a scheme, "Whatever it is, no!"

"No, no. This one's for the good of Gryffindor. Jack just got banned from today's match. He wants you to play in his place." Fred shook his head to stop himself laughing.

"Me?" Albus pointed to himself.

"Yes, you. Come on mate, we need you." Fred begged.

"Okay. I'll do it. For Gryffindor." Albus grinned.

"Go, go Gryffindor!" Harry and Joey chanted in unison.

Xx

Albus hovered above the pitch as he had been instructed to; looking for the snitch, but not catching it until Gryffindor were fifty points in the lead at least. He had to keep the Hufflepuff seeker Kennedy Young occupied as he didn't want her to get the snitch first. In Albus' opinion Kennedy was a good seeker. Although she was in fourth year, she was smaller than Daniel Smith and she used this to her advantage. Albus, being somewhat bigger than her, had to work twice as hard to keep up.

"Run me ragged you will Young!" he called to her through the wind. Kennedy smiled and slipped into yet another dive; Albus copied, and then realized it was another trick.

Xx

By the time Gryffindor were fifty points ahead, Albus was tired. He searched for glint of gold but couldn't see it. Kennedy hovered expectantly beside him.

"Where'd it go Potter?" she grinned.

Then Albus saw it up by Gryffindor's goal posts. Smirking he sped towards the Hufflepuff end, dropped about five foot and darted back to the Gryffindor posts. None of this had thrown Kennedy off, so he looped around the back off Brandon who casually sent a bludger her way. Kennedy dodged it, but barely. She was too late though, Albus was already closing his fingers around the snitch. There was a loud cheer from the stands and Craig and Lucas were dancing their way onto the pitch. Albus dived down and landed clumsily. Kennedy was the first to greet him, her arm outstretched.

"Good game Potter." She shook his hand, "Rematch next year, okay?"

Albus nodded, he was dumbstruck.

"Potty! Potty! Potty!" Craig and Lucas cheered.

Then the whole Gryffindor, even James and Kennedy were copying, "Potty! Potty! Potty!"

Xx

They had a party in the in the Gryffindor common room that night. Butterbeer, which J.P and Fred had snuck in, somehow, even though Hogsmeade trips had been cancelled, and everyone seemed to forget about the happenings of the past year. Fred actually smiled. He took Albus up to give Jack a Butterbeer and to tell him the match scores.

"The kid was a star. He won us the match. And up against Titchy Young." Fred grinned.

"Well done, Al." Jack congratulated, "I know Titchy Young is the best seeker at this school. You did great kid."

"Thanks." Albus enjoyed the praise he was receiving from the senior student.

"The score?" Jack asked Fred.

"Two hundred-nil. I scored two, James one and Pipes two." Fred replied, "Here's some Butterbeer."

"Thanks now go back to the festivities." Jack shooed them away.

He went back to thinking about why he had lashed out at Anderson like that; it couldn't be-no-or could it. That Jack 'liked' Piper? No. Never. Not in a million years. It was just because the Weasleys are close friends of his, and Sam's like a sister to him. But then why did Piper's image stick in his mind?

Xx

Two days later, Rose noticed that Sara didn't turn up for class, in fact she hadn't seen her all weekend. What if she had gone missing like the others? Why hadn't anyone else noticed? Rose decided to speak to Neville.

"Professor Longbottom?" she beckoned before class.

"Yes?" Neville replied although he was concentrating on something other than her.

"I think Sara Lovell is missing. I haven't seen her all weekend, and I just checked with Madam Promfrey and the only patient she's had all weekend is Draco Anderson." Rose said in a hushed tone as she didn't want to alarm her classmates.

Neville suddenly snapped up, his full attention on Rose, "Missing?" his voice wavered.

Xx

Hogwarts found themselves having yet another head count. Only Sara was missing, presumed with the others. February felt horrible, and it had only just begun.

"Look at the bright side, no school today." Craig chimed, "And no Sara Lovell."

Lucas, Rose and Albus groaned and turned away. Craig didn't look a tiny bit sorry.

Xx

May rolled in slowly as in the previous months three more girls disappeared, Tia Thomas, Saskia Addams and Louise Finningan. Everyone was on red alert, not knowing who would be next. They savored every minute they had with friends, family and loved ones, taking their time to eat their meals as it could be their last. This was all except Fred who spent all of his time away from everyone in F.U.H.Q, keeping himself to himself.

'How was Sam?' he asked himself repeatedly.

Xx

Sam felt warm now that there were more people in the damp dark room. They all seemed to know her and this Louise knew her more than anyone.

"Do you not remember?" Louise questioned soon after her arrival, "Me and Paige are your best friends." Sam shook her head; she did not know who this girl was.

"I miss Mum!" Garry exclaimed for the billionth time that day, "Heck I even miss Dad and Sadie."

"Sadie misses you too." Louise added.

"I don't care if she misses me or not, I'm just kinda missing her bitchy charm.

The thudded open again and in flew another person.

"Ugh! This place is dark and cold and dark and-" the person complained.

"Matty!" Saskia squealed.

"Oh great, it's bad enough we're stuck in here, but now we have to put up with two populars." Bridgette groaned.

"Love you to Bridgy!" Matty said with a barrow load of sarcasm.

Bridgette rolled her eyes, but this went unnoticed in the darkness.

Xx

Rose found Kelly Wood crying in a corner of their dorm, she was shaking slightly and her face was tear-stained.

"You miss your brother, don't you?" Rose queried as she knelt down beside her best friend and laid her arm around her shoulders.

Kelly nodded, "Although he-could be-a pain-he's still-my brother-and I-want him-back!"

"I want my cousins and Sam and Garry and Kerry and Tia and Sara and Louise back, but we'll have to have patience." Rose sighed, "We'll have to have patience."

Xx

Twenty-one days later Paige was walking down the empty corridor, towards the empty Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. As she stepped in she thought of what she needed, the F.U.H.Q. The doors appeared in front of her. She sighed, whatever Fred was doing in there was making the door glow curiously red. She brushed the door with her sleeve as she passed through and it immediately began to burn. Paige swore as her sleeve grew black.

"Fred?" she called.

The doors slammed shut causing her to jump round to face them. There was no-one there. Paige felt hands grab her shoulders and the next second she was being hurtled in a cold dark room.

"Where am I?" she whispered cautiously.

"To be honest we have no idea." A familiar voice answered.

"Yeah and we're stuck with two 'populars'. I think I'm going to die if I hear one piece of 'gossip' about a celebrity." Another familiar voice droned.

"But we have it worse; we're stuck with eight nobodies. Nobodies people, nobodies!" another familiar voice whined.

"Oh shut up Saskia!" the second familiar voice snapped.

"I can't be in here too!" Paige cried out.

"Well, you are. Now which one are you Paige or Piper?" a new, not quite so familiar, voice asked.

"You remember them Sam?" the first voice questioned.

"Yes." The fourth voice replied simply.

"You mean I've been kidnapped too?" Paige's voice wavered.

"Which one are you?" the fourth voice repeated.

"Paige." Paige sighed, "You're all here then? All ten of you? Lou, T and Garry too?" Paige allowed silent tears to roll down her cheeks.

"We're all here." Garry felt his way to Paige and held her close.

He felt her tears, but said nothing as he didn't want to embarrass her in front of everyone. Paige in the spur of the moment kissed his cheek. Garry smiled.

Xx


	14. Paige

Nineteen Years Later

**A/n: Well, I'm on HP drive, that stands for both hyper and Harry Potter!!!!**

Xx

Fred was at wits' end, Paige hadn't turned up and now her F.U. coin wasn't responding, just like Sam's Bridgette's, Garry's and Clhaire's. There was no alternative, she had to be gone. He ran to Neville's office, ignoring the fact he had also called up Piper and J.P. When he reached Neville's office the door was open.

"I'm not here to stay." A female's voice came from within.

"Oh, please Luna!" Neville begged.

"There's no point pleading with me," Luna's voice suddenly went softer and possibly nervous; "I just came to see how you are."

"Still wishing I had hidden all your things." Neville replied.

"Wouldn't have done anything." Luna shrugged.

"Where have you been staying?" Neville questioned.

"I stayed with Cho up to Christmas, and then went to the Burrow, until Garry was taken. I had to go back to Cho's, help her with Cedric and Nathan. Good kids, it's just Cho…" Luna rambled.

"I love you Luna." Neville touched her hand.

"I love you too, but I don't love this place, and as long as you do, I can't be with you. As long as you love this place, call this place home, we're through." Luna shook her hand free, "I went to visit your mum and dad, you should try it sometime."

"We do have a house, you know." Neville grabbed her hands and forced her to look into his eyes.

"No-one ever goes there. It's cold and dark and feels wrong." Luna shivered at the thought, "I have to go now, I promised Cho."

Luna allowed Neville to kiss her cheek and then stepped into the fireplace. In a flash of green she was gone. Fred forgot why he had come; he hadn't realized things were so bad for the Longbottoms, or Cho and her band of 'misfits'. It hadn't ever felt right to ask Garry about his home life, he tended to block it out, but now that one of his brothers were with him it was obviously getting harder. It had never seemed right to ask if his mum was feeling alright, or how she was coping with two little children on her own.

"Fred, come in." Neville beckoned.

Fred stepped in slowly as he racked his brains for the reason he had come in the first place, then he remembered.

"Come to report another kidnap?" Neville frowned, Fred wasn't sure if this was him joking or what.

"I'm sorry, but this time it's Paige." Fred apologized, but he wasn't sure why, it wasn't his fault his cousin had gone.

Neville looked at him with deep sympathy and opened his mouth as if to say something but passed the thought. Fred watched him carefully, waiting to hear it.

"I'll contact her parents and the ministry, although I doubt Percy will like that." Neville said instead.

"Professor-Neville, do you-do you miss Samantha?" Fred stuttered, not sure if he should ask teacher's personal questions, but this was Neville Longbottom, his family's friend.

Neville, who had sat down at his desk and taken out his quill and two pieces of parchment, stopped and looked at him, his eyes were not sharp as Fred had expected, but soft and sad, "Of course I miss Samantha. I dread what it must be like for you, to have lost family and friends when I have just lost her."

"She's your daughter; you have a love of her that I may never know." Fred sighed.

"Expecting to go the same way as your uncle?" Neville asked.

"I have to go. I'm sorry Neville. I'm sorry about Luna too."

Fred ran off before Neville could question what he had said.

Xx

"Mummy, what are you doing here?" Piper asked the older version of herself who was pacing outside Neville's office.

"I'm here to stop your father from killing Nev-Professor Longbottom." Piper's mother answered, her face shining with dried tears.

"Why should Daddy 'kill' Professor Longbottom?" Piper queried.

Her mother bit her lip, had she said too much?

"Mummy?" Piper's face creased with worry.

"Come on Penelope!" Percy Weasley stomped out of Neville's office, "Oh, hi Pipes." Percy managed to smile in the presence of his eldest daughter.

"Hi Daddy." Piper waved at Percy.

"I have to pay Fred and George a visit before we go so I'll see you in the summer." Percy avoided Piper's eyes.

"Bye Mummy. Bye Daddy." Piper whispered to her parents' retreating backs.

Why was everyone acting weird around her today?

Xx

Piper stormed into the Gryffindor common room _after_ curfew with a sour look on her face.

"Pipes?" Fred asked hesitantly, he was sitting with a rather long tedious essay for Professor Brown, his Divination teacher, about the importance of the Grim.

"Why are people acting weird around me today?" she took out her Defence Against the Dark Arts essay on the unforgivable curses.

"You mean no-one's told you?" J.P. had now sat beside Fred, and was trying to copy his essay, but throwing in a couple of his _own_ made up words.

"Told me what?" Piper asked making sure she stared at J.P. who she knew would crack under pressure even if Fred did not.

"Um…well…you know…Paige…she…um…" J.P. stuttered under the force of Piper's gaze.

Fred gave him a look of disapprovement.

"Spit it out! What about Paige?" Piper snapped.

"She…um…" J.P. forced himself to look at her, "She's missing!" he blurted it out and scribbled down a few words to avoid being questioned more.

Piper shook her head in an annoyed fashion, as though there were a rather loud bee buzzing around her ears, but said nothing.

"Piper, it's okay to cry, y'know." J.P. smiled at her encouragingly.

"Why would I want to cry?" Piper blinked at him and settled down to write her essay.

Fred and J.P. exchanged looks of puzzlement.

Xx

"I heard about Paige," Jack approached Piper just as she was packing up, "I'm sorry."

"Why should you be sorry?" Piper looked into the fireplace and dropped her quill absentmindedly.

Jack picked it up and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She muttered politely and tried to walk off, but Jack had hold of her arm.

"I wanted to be an Auror when I left school, Dad always said it was a good profession, but now do you know what I want to do?" Jack whispered to her.

Piper shook her head and headed up the stairs. Jack sighed, he was lovesick, and it was beginning to become apparent to his friends, and almost to his brothers.

Xx

Jack tried to concentrate on the crate in front of him; he wanted 'monkey bars'. He waved his wand in a complicated pattern and the 'monkey bars' began to form out of the crate.

"Well done Jack." Professor Carmichael praised, "Don't forget to do the same in the exams."

"Thanks Sir." Jack grinned at his father/teacher and packed up his books.

He left without another word, stuck in thoughts of Piper and N.E.W.T.s.

Xx

Wordlessly Piper filled her glass with water. She was aware Jack was watching her and made sure to bore him from up the table. Her movements were slow and relaxed, but her heart was going a mile a minute. Why was he watching her? She did not know. All she knew was he has been a lot nicer to her since he had beaten up Draco Anderson. Piper did not like Jack because he was too laid back and Jack did not like Piper because she was too up tight. The two could not be anymore different and bickered continuously. J.P. and Paige were sick of it as _they_ got along fine.

"Pipes, are you aware Carmichael's watching you?" Kennedy Young grinned as she passed the Gryffindor table, "I'll bet my left eye that he 'lurves' you."

"Don't be silly Kennedy. He detests me." Piper shook the thought from her mind, "He pities me just now."

Kennedy's grin faded to a smile as she patted Piper's arm, "Hey I'm sorry about Paige. It completely slipped my mind that it's her birthday tomorrow."

Piper stared at Kennedy blankly, it had slipped he mind too.

Xx

"Dad told me I'm doing great in Transfiguration, and at this rate I'll get an E." Jack told his friend Carl Peaks.

"You're so lucky to have the Transfiguration teacher as your dad." Carl bit his lip, "Why do you keep watching that Weasley girl? You don't-you don't like her do you?"

Jack shook his head hastily and Carl smiled.

"That's good; she's a right bossy boots." Carl laughed.

Xx

J.P. sat in his dorm, he and Fred had both been given dorm confinement for the seventh time that year. This time for assisting Craig, Lucas and Bill in blowing up three toilets in succession. Somehow Craig, Lucas and Bill had gotten away with two and a half toilet seats, but Fred and J.P. had ended up with detention and dorm confinement.

"Do you think Jack likes, as in like likes, Piper?" J.P. asked Fred out of the blue.

"Jack hates Piper and Piper hates Jack. Everyone knows that." Fred pointed out.

"But Titchy Young's telling all the Hufflepuffs that Jack loves Piper." J.P. stated.

"Don't listen to Titchy Young. You know Jack way better that Titchy. You know he could never 'love' Piper." Fred laughed.

"I s'pose." J.P. shrugged.

"The person who's taking them is trying to destroy the Weasleys. I know they are." Fred voiced his thoughts although they were on a completely different subject.

"You can't know that."

"They want revenge for something."

"Stop it Fred!"

"Grandma Molly killed someone in the Hogwarts Battle."

"STOP IT FRED!"

"Grandpa Arthur did too. And Uncle Harry. Everyone did."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE FRED! SHUT UP!"

"We have to think about it, we'll probably have to stop it as the ministry isn't doing a damn thing about it. We could never see them again if we don't do something, Albus and Rose'll help. Maybe Lucas and Craig. Please J.P. I need you too."

"What're you talking about? What can we do?"

"Albus doesn't know about this, but remember that piece of parchment we nicked from James that you and Garry were sure had no use whatsoever. Well it's a map. A map."

"A map? What good's a map? We already know this place like you know the inside of Sam's mouth."

"The Marauders' Map. The Marauders are possibly the greatest pranksters that ever lived, with Dad and Uncle Fred coming a close second. Their map shows the movements of everyone in Hogwarts. We can watch Malfoy on it."

"Hold it…Malfoy…The pale faced kid?"

"Uh-uh!"

"Scorpius Malfoy? Why do you suspect him? It could be anyone!"

"It has to be someone within Hogwarts. The hiding place is within Hogwarts. And he has all the right connections. The right background."

"Just because his father and grandfather-"

"And grandmother. And her sister. His whole family were Death Eaters."

"I don't think he's the one."

"Let's see!"

Fred bent over his trunk, which looked burnt, and pulled out an old saggy piece of parchment. He laid it on the floor in front of himself and J.P. and set his wand in the middle.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Fred swore honestly.

From the point where his wand was black inked lines spread themselves out into the shape of Hogwarts. Fred quickly located Scorpius Malfoy who was sitting Slytherin common room in the dungeons. He was surrounded by others, such as Anna Anderson, Phoebe Kingston, Raphael Rodgers, Horace Peters and Sandy Young.

"Nothing outta the ordinary there." J.P. remarked, but as he spoke they all started walking.

The girls, Anna, Phoebe and Sandy went one way and the boys, Raphael, Horace and Scorpius went another.

"They've gone to bed-Bed. Are you happy?" J.P. exclaimed.

Fred looked at him sternly and they too went to bed.

Xx


	15. Gwen

Nineteen Years Later

Chap 15

**A/n: Has anyone else noticed how cold it is??????**

Xx

Fred kept a close eye on the map over the next few days. Scorpius did the same as his classmates, he ate in the Great Hall, slept in his dorm, went to class and occasionally snuck into an empty classroom with Sandy Young to do, Fred didn't like to think about it.

"Let's watch someone else." J.P. yawned on Friday night.

Fred shook his head stubbornly and kept his eyes upon Scorpius. J.P. let his eyes wonder to the Great Hall; there six people there, Gwen Peterson-Jones, Kennedy Young, Amy-Lee King, Liana Williams, Piper Weasley and Alexis Jordan. He scanned further up the page, to the Ravenclaw Tower, his eyes drifting from the common room to the girls' dormitories. Then for a split second Gwen's and Alexis' dots appeared in one of the dorms, and then Alexis' was gone. J.P. quickly looked back to the Great Hall. She wasn't there, he searched the whole of Hogwarts, but her dot was gone.

"It's Gwen!" J.P. cried out to Fred who was still intently watching Scorpius as he and Sandy were again alone in an empty classroom.

"Hmm?" he hummed; he had been lost in thoughts of when he and Sam used to do that.

"It's Gwen. I just saw her suddenly appear in her dorm with Alexis Jordan after they had both been in the Great Hall. Now Jordan's gone, but Gwen's still there." J.P. exclaimed.

"You're telling me it's not Scorpius?" Fred stared him out.

"I've noticed she visits her room between classes. And somehow appears in parts of the castle she wasn't before, but now I know why. It was her." J.P.'s eyes flashed, "Let's get Kerry back." suddenly it was personal.

He stood up and tore out of the room. Fred caught up with him easily and pulled him back.

"Get Rose, Albus, Craig and Lucas first." Fred hissed as he mentioned his four cousins J.P. noticed he was holding his F.U. coin.

"What do you-" Rose began to question but was muffled by Fred's hand slipping over her mouth as he lead her into his and J.P.'s room, "Why are we in here?" Rose wrinkled up her nose, "And do you mean, you 'know who did it'? Did what?"

"It was Gwen." J.P. replied, "She's the kidnapper."

"But you were saying yesterday to watch Scorpius Malfoy!" Craig protested at the thought that it could be their Ravenclaw friend.

"New evidence suggests it was Gwen. Al go and ask James when he last saw his girlfriend. Rose, wait she eliminated my Ravenclaws." Fred threw his coin up into the air, "Back-up. F.U.H.Q."

"But it's after curfew!" Rose whined.

James burst into the room, "I have a date with Alexis, why the hell do you suddenly need my help for any of your schemes?"

"Because Alexis is gone. And we know something. Look, give the nervous wreck you cloak and get to H.Q." Fred told him.

James seemed to tremble for a second, before regrouping himself and saying, "So this is serious, not just another scheme? This will get Alexis back?" James questioned as he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of silvery material.

Fred took it from him and draped it over Rose who immediately vanished from sight along with the cloak, "M-Our intention is to get everyone back."

"Is this Uncle Harry's?" Rose's voice came from where she had stood just seconds previously.

"It's mine now." James spoke up slowly, his voice shaking, "Dad gave it to me."

"I never get anything." Albus sighed.

"Shut up and get to H.Q." Fred ordered.

His cousins and brothers, but J.P. remained, "Thanks for believing me." he smiled and left also.

Xx

Pierre, James, Albus, Rose, Craig, Lucas, Piper, Jack, J.P. and Fred gathered in the F.U.H.Q., there was silence as Fred was not sure where to begin. J.P. was also at a loss for words.

"As most of you know, J.P. and I have been watching Malfoy, but J.P. suspects that we have been watching the wrong person. We believe that the kidnapper is Gwen Peterson-Jones." Fred paused and looked at the socked faces of Jack and his family.

"Gwen? 'ow can it be Gwen?" Victoire shook her head in disbelief.

Fred took out the Marauders' Map.

"You lying, cheating-" James jumped up, "I knew you, Garry and J.P. were up to no good that day! That's mine!"

Fred pretended he hadn't heard James' outburst, "James, would you like to do the honours?" he pushed the blank-looking parchment to James who laid his wand upon it and muttered something inaudible.

Just as they had for J.P. and Fred black lines appeared on the parchment mapping out Hogwarts.

"What the-But this is the Marauders' Map! How did you get hold of it?" Jack gasped.

"Our Grandpa was Prongs, Teddy's dad was Moony and Dad's godfather was Padfoot." Albus explained, with a sense of longing in his voice.

"How do you know their work?" James looked at Jack intrigued.

"We don't have time for chit-chat! James find Gwen. Is she in her dorm?" Fred pulled them back to reality and the task at hand.

"Great Hall. Wait no, now she's in her dorm. That's not possible! Only house-elves can apparate in Hogwarts." James followed Gwen's dot with his wand-tip.

"She's not a house-elf." Victoire said firmly to Craig who looked as he really needed the toilet, when in fact he really needed to scream 'Gwen's a house-elf!'

"Whatever she is, she isn't a witch." Piper spoke unexpectedly, she hadn't said much since her sister's disappearance, "I know of nothing that can apparate with in Hogwarts apart from house-elves, but why wound a house-elf take the form of a girl?"

"They wouldn't. It's against the nature. They can't do it anyway. They don't have that kind of magic." Jack put in.

"If we only had some Ravenclaws. I'll get Adam in the-" Rose began.

"No we need to act tonight!" Fred's eyes were determined, "Before the teachers realize Alexis Jordan's gone. If none of you will help I'll go alone, but-"

"I'm coming!" J.P. was now standing beside Fred who was attempting to open the door, "No-one else should."

"We 'ave to!" Pierre cried, "Bridge in there and Sassy."

"No!" Fred told him sternly, "J.P.'s right. It should be us, two, wait here. I'll call if we need help."

Fred snatched the invisibility cloak from Rose's hands and flung it over himself and J.P. They left and hurried along the corridors.

Xx

Thankfully there was a Ravenclaw, who had been out past curfew, standing at the entrance apparently bickering with the door.

"If I've told you one, I've told you a million times, what has four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon and three legs in the evening?" the door questioned.

Fred, who would have laughed at this riddle at any other time, whispered, "A horse."

J.P. nodded, and the door had obviously heard to as it was permitting the Ravenclaw through, as well as Fred and J.P. They saw Lucy Nickelson, Laetitia Rogers, and Chandra Whitehead were all laughing along with Adam and Daniel and made no sign of wanting to leave. Fred allowed himself to breathe as he and J.P. made their way up the girls' dorms' stairs. They knew exactly which room was Gwen's although they had never been in the Ravenclaw tower. They pushed her door open and stepped in. Immediately she whipped round and slammed her wardrobe shut.

"Who's there?" her voice came cold, unlike the Gwen they knew.

She stumbled forward and felt in the air for something. Fred's heart missed a beat, how could she know about the cloak. Eventually she grabbed the cloak and pulled, J.P. and Fred were now in front of her as plain as day.

"What do you want?" her voice was still and cold.

"We know you have them!" Fred croaked, he felt somehow small compared to her.

"Have who?" Gwen questioned, not even attempting to look innocent.

"My friends and family!" Fred's voice was louder now, even though he still felt small.

Gwen let out a cruel cry of laughter.

"Why'd you do it Gwen?" J.P. stepped forward he may not be able to take pressure, but he could take on the first year if he needed.

"Stupid boy!" Gwen cackled, and suddenly she was on the ground, her skin as white as snow. There beside her stood a ghostly image of a woman the two boys had never seen before. A silver heart-shaped locket hung around her neck, it was identical to the one Gwen wore.

"Who are you?" J.P. demanded.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. I must destroy Molly Weasley. Destroy grandchildren, destroy children, destroy her." The image spoke clearly, "I must destroy you."

Fred's hands went cold, he had heard Ginny and Harry talking about something like it, a memory they had called it. The locket was probably the connection for the power, with Gwen as the source. If he could just get to her and take it away…she could just stand a chance of surviving.

J.P. was suddenly on his knees clutching his head. He was screaming. Fred moved towards Gwen's body, but he to was forced to his knees and was also clutching at his head. He tried not to scream as he started to understand J.P.'s pain, horrible memories were flashing through his mind, some his, some Gwen's, some J.P.'s and some Bellatrix's, he did not want to scream and give Bellatrix what she wanted. J.P.'s screaming had attracted attention; there was a knock on the door. Momentarily the pain and the images stopped in his head as Bellatrix blocked the door in which Fred moved closer to Gwen, but then the pain continued stronger than ever. Fred tried to ignore it, get to Gwen, Bellatrix was preoccupied with J.P. causing him as much pain as possible, making him relive memories he never knew he could remember, his dad's near mental breakdown seemed to be illuminated in his minds' eye, although he only knew of Fred Sr.'s return. J.P. lay on his side. He was writhing in pain. Fred felt the urge to go to him but ignored it. All he knew was he had to remove the locket from Gwen's person. He did so without Bellatrix's memory noticing. Gwen was breathing, just; Fred could see her chest rise and fall. He found his wand in his pocket and pointed it at the locket.

"Sectus." He whispered.

Bellatrix stopped torturing J.P. and looked at Fred.

"Sectus." He said a little louder.

Bellatrix let out a gut-wrenching scream and disappeared as the locket burst open. Fred found it indecent to look inside, but did so anyway. There was a picture of a girl and a boy, kissing in the rain. The girl looked vaguely like Bellatrix, but a happy one. A beautiful one. Fred slammed it shut and thrust it into his pocket. He glanced to the unconscious J.P. and ran his hand over Gwen's forehead, she was cold. Fred dragged himself towards Gwen's wardrobe. He groped for the handle and looked into it, inside was a dark room with no windws or lights.

"Stupefy!" someone yelled, there was a flash of red light and Fred collapsed on to the floor.


	16. The Crisis is Over, but will they wake?

Nineteen Years Later

Chap 16

**A/n: Hula, hula, I'm a hula hoop!!!! Hot and spicy**** flavour**

Xx

When Fred awoke he found he was in a white room.

"Am I – Am I dead?" he whispered nervously.

"No dear. You are very much alive. No-one died."

Madam Pomfrey was scurrying around up and down the ward, busying herself with all her new patients.

Fred sat up. All the beds were filled. Fifteen patients lay in the beds.

"Lie back down boy." Madam Pomfrey ordered, but Fred had already found Sam's bed and was in the seat beside it.

"Sam?" he spoke softly.

Sam was unconscious. She, Gwen and J.P. looked like they were in critical conditions.

"Leave her be, Fred." The sweet voice of Clhaire came from behind him.

"Oh, Clhaire." Fred hugged her.

"I'm sorry I stunned you, it was reaction. I saw a human figure; small like I knew my captor to be and I just did the first thing that came to my mind." Clhaire apologised.

"That was you?" Fred laughed, "It doesn't matter, you didn't do any damage."

"You did good, you saved me, and you saved us." Clhaire smiled, apart from being extremely thin, she looked perfectly fine. "How's my dad?"

"Talking to Grandma Molly at long last." Fred grinned.

"Get back to bed." Madame Pomfrey screeched.

Fred obeyed, "How long have I been out?" he asked Clhaire across the room.

"A good half hour. I thought you were dead when I stunned you. Sam's been out of it for weeks. I tried waking her up. I really did, but she wouldn't … I had to force feed her water." Clhaire burst into tears.

Just then the parents walked in. They all found their children in amongst the beds. Gwen's parents did not arrive.

Xx

Luna sat by Sam's bed, she even refused when Madam Pomfrey had asked her to leave. All the patients except Sam, Clhaire, Kerry, Bridgette, J.P., Fred and Gwen had been discharged. They all slept now, except Sam, J.P. and Gwen who were of course still unconscious. Sam's eye lids fluttered and her fingers beneath Luna's hand twitched, but Luna noticed none of this as she was so tired. Sam sat up weakly and when she saw her mum sitting there she laughed.

"Samantha?" Luna sat bolt upright, suddenly alert.

"Hi Mum." Sam's face was pale and tinged with green, but she kept a smile there easily.

"Oh Sam!" Luna broke into tears which awoke Fred, Clhaire, Bridgette and Kerry.

They got out of bed and ran to Sam's bedside. Fred was the first there. He stopped in front of her. Sam's smile grew wider. He walked forward slowly. She grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. Fred forgot there were four people watching, nothing mattered anymore. He had Sam back.

"I suppose it had to come out sooner or later." J.P. croaked breaking the silence that followed Fred and Sam's kiss.

"J.P.! Thank god!" Clhaire smiled across the dim lit room.

"What happened back there Fred? I don't remember." J.P. tried to sit up, but fell back.

"In the morning." Luna said in her soothing voice, "Go to sleep."

She looked at Gwen and walked to where she lay. Gwen's face was still pale.

"I just wish she'd wake up." Luna stroked Gwen's hair out of her face affectionately, and then skipped out without another word.

"Why does Luna want Gwen to wake up so badly?" Fred asked Sam.

"They're in the same boat." Sam yawned, her eyes half-closed.

"Boat?" Fred questioned, determined to keep the subject away from what Bridgette, Kerry, J.P. and Clhaire just saw.

"Think back," J.P. looked at Fred carefully, "You saw memories, and I know you did because I saw them too. You saw a memory that was clearer than most. A witch that exploded and a little girl in the corner. That little girl looked like whom?"

Fred strained to remember. He saw the girl's face very clearly in his mind's eye. And then he saw the eyes. Gwen's eyes.

"It was Gwen." Fred whispered.

"And the witch was her mum." J.P. nodded slowly.

A tear sat in Sam's eye, Fred wasn't sure which it was due to, grief or exhaustion, "My Grandma liked to experiment, as did Gwen's mum, and one day Grandma's experiment went wrong. Mum was nine. The same with Gwen only she was six."

"That's why she's weird!" Bridgette cried.

"She's not weird!" Sam defended, "Now if you don't mind I think I'm going…."

Sam had fallen off to sleep. Clhaire and Bridgette turned on Fred.

Xx

Jack's N.E.W.T.'s were over along with Victoire's and so, after being released from the hospital wing, Fred, Bridgette, J.P. and Sam threw them a party in Gryffindor common room as a final goodbye. Jack waited, wanting hopefully, that Piper would turn up, but when she didn't, after thirty minutes, he snuck out. He walked down to Dumbledore's white tomb and sat in front of the lake. His eyes ran over the top of it.

"Hi," Piper was sitting beside him in the grass.

"Hey." Jack replied, trying to restrain a smile.

"You never said what you wanted to be?" Piper stated.

"Nah, it doesn't matter, it's stupid." Jack shook his head.

"I want to know."

"No really it's dumb."

"Jack you got any regrets about Hogwarts?"

"Just one."

"Tell me."

"Even better I'll show you."

Jack turned his head towards Piper and kissed her, to his delight she returned it.

"Now tell me what you want to be." Piper whispered in his ear, slightly out of breath.

"With you." Jack laughed.

"That's so corny." Piper giggled.

"I know."

With that Jack pushed Piper into the long grass and kissed her.

Xx

J.P. looked around the Gryffindor, searching for Jack's mop of brown hair in the sea of red-heads. He could not see him.

"Fred, you seen Jack?" J.P. asked Fred who was busy kissing Sam by the fireplace.

Fred raised his hand and shooed J.P. away, who sighed and looked out the window, there down by the lake he saw figures kissing in the grass. Even from the back of the head he could tell it was his brother and obviously his latest girlfriend, but J.P. wasn't aware that Jack had a girlfriend at the moment.

The sat up and J.P. saw the vivid red hair of the girl's and his stomach lurched. He knew Kennedy had been right. The girl was Piper and Piper was his best friend's cousin.

"Fred?" J.P. bounded back over to the entwined couple by the fireplace.

Fred prised himself away regretfully, "What now?"

"Titchy was right!" J.P. seemed unable to contain his surprising joy.

"What? About Kieran Tiffany being a pathetic loser?" Fred was trying to remember.

"No! About Jack and Piper!" J.P. grabbed Bridgette out of the mass of red-heads and started dancing with her.

Fred shook his head and started kissing Sam again, one hand twisting in her blonde hair and the other on her slender hips. It was Sam who pulled away, apparently for breath, but all the same she began to speak.

"I think Louise is going to be slightly jealous of you and me."

"How?" Fred looked puzzled, Sam could not blame him, he did not know what she did.

"Me, her and Paige are bffs, right?" Sam giggled.

"Right..." Fred was getting scared of where this was going.

"Well Lou's the only one without a boyfriend now." Sam turned away and waited for the wheels to click into place in Fred's head.

"Whose Paige got?" Fred looked extremely puzzled now.

"Garry." Sam said matter-of-factly.

"Garry?" Fred repeated uncertainly. "As in Garry Corner, my best mate."

"Got it in one." Sam grinned.

Fred shrugged, "Had to happen I suppose. Where are they now?"

"Last I saw Paige was dragging him into an empty classroom." Sam whispered and before Fred could respond she had pulled him back in for another kiss.

Xx


	17. All is Well

Nineteen Years Later

Chap 17

**A/n: I'm over it!!!!!**

Xx

The ride home was extremely loud, with Rose, Albus, Craig, Lucas, Fred, Sam, Heather, Jake, Victoire, Bridgette, Pierre, Jack, J.P., Piper, Paige, Garry, Daniel, Tia, Adam, Louise, Clhaire, Kennedy and her little brother Buddy, who seemed extremely shy compared to that of his twin sister, Sandy, who was regretfully in Slytherin. Bridgette burst into tears half an hour into the journey home, causing J.P. in alarm to put his arm around her shoulders and push her curtain of strawberry blonde hair out of her pure blue eyes as Fred had done at the start of the year to Victoire.

"It's all going to be different next year isn't it?" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"How do you mean?" J.P. tried not to pull himself away, because he was after all with somebody, Christina.

"Victoire and Jack have always looked after me at Hogwarts." she looked up at him with her wonderful eyes in a way that made J.P. pity her, "What if I start getting bullied?"

"With Fred as a cousin, no-one would dare!" J.P. assured her.

All the same Bridgette continued to cry into J.P.'s shoulder, J.P. looked up to ask Fred for some help with the situation, but saw that Fred was busy, kissing Sam, again. He looked round to see if anyone else would help, Garry was talking intensely with Paige; Piper was sleeping with her head resting on Jack's shoulder, who didn't seem to mind one bit; Adam, Daniel, Jake, Tia, Heather, Rose and Albus were laughing out in the corridor; Victoire was day-dreaming; Kennedy and Clhaire were comparing their knowledge about Quidditch, a conversation J.P. had been part of until just moments before, with Buddy sitting listening to them; Craig and Lucas were hexing someone, J.P. hoped it was Scorpius, up the corridor; and Pierre was sitting at the door of the compartment waiting to be released from his 'prison' that the Weasley twins had cast around him. The only person who had noticed Bridgette was crying was Clhaire who just gave J.P. a look and went back to talking to Kennedy.

"Piper will be gone the year after that and I'll be the oldest Weasley at Hogwarts. I don't have any family in my year; it's awful, just awful." Bridgette continued.

"Victoire didn't have anyone either, nor has Piper." J.P. was confused now, by what had caused this outburst.

"Victoire is independent, stronger-willed than me. And Pipes has always had Liana and Amy-Lee. I don't have anyone."

"I don't think that's true, you survived for months in Gwen's wardrobe. Victoire I doubt would have lasted a month. She may come across as a strong person, but deep down she's just a...person. That's what we all are, just people."

"You think so?" said Bridgette wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robes.

"I know so." J.P. nodded, delighted that Bridgette was now settling down and he could go back to his conversation with Kennedy and Clhaire.

"Thanks J you're the best." Bridgette smiled, got up, walked the three paces to where Victoire sat by the window and started a conversation with her.

J.P. sighed, one day he might actually understand what goes on inside a girl's brain.

Xx

"What was that with Bridge?" Clhaire plunked herself down next to J.P. about an hour later.

"I have no idea." J.P. said truthfully.

Clhaire stared him in the eye, "Good coz you must remember that you have a girlfriend, remember, my best friend?"

"Yeah I remember!" J.P. nodded enthusiastically, he would never, ever forget Christina, even if she stayed in a coma for sixteen more years, "And do you always have to use her against when ever I'm with another girl?"

Clhaire smiled sweetly, but did not reply.

"I can't wait to see Teddy!" Victoire chirped, she was getting back to her-normal-chatty-self now that they were almost home.

"Teddy this and Teddy that! Ever since James made you common knowledge he's all you ever talk about!" Pierre grimaced from inside his 'prison'.

"Well at least he let's me get somewhere unlike, well your, your 'Sassy'!" Victoire snapped and pulled a face.

"Too much info sis." Pierre pretended to retch.

"I think it's terribly romantic." sighed Bridgette.

"Well you would," Pierre rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette jumped to her feet.

"Who was your last boyfriend, oh yeah two years ago, and his name was Chay." Pierre pretended to struggle to remember.

Craig lazily prodded the walls of Pierre's prison with the tip of his wand sending an electric shot to Pierre. Bridgette sat back down and laughed at her brother's physical pain.

"They'll probably end up married." Heather nodded as she shared a chocolate frog with Rose.

"I wouldn't go that far," Victoire shook her head. "He is twenty, what will he want with me when I go swanning off with Jack and his mates?"

Bridgette laughed at her sister's stupidity.

"If you love him, which you do, and if he loves you, which he does, then you'll end up married."

"That's dumb Bridge!" Pierre exclaimed.

Xx

Sam had her hand entwined in Fred's. "Do you think we'll be together for a very long time?"

Fred looked at her for a moment, "If we're still together when we're twenty it will be a miracle."

"Why will it be a miracle?"

"Coz you're beautiful, and guys will always go after you."

"Like who?"

"J.P."

"I think he's got his eyes on someone else. Plus he's not mine for the taking."

"Who likes J.P.?"

Sam did not answer but looked over to where J.P. sat with Kennedy, Clhaire and Bridgette.

Xx

"Mum!" Fred, Craig and Lucas cried simultaneously.

Alicia jumped up from where she was perched on the wall. Craig got there first and flung himself into her arms. Lucas joined him, but Fred hung back.

"Oh that's right Fred; you're too old for hugs." Alicia spoke quietly.

"No, I'm not Mum, it's just..." Fred's eyes flickered backwards. Alicia's own eyes flashed past her oldest son to where George was getting off the train.

"I need to go and see your father." Alicia let go of her twins and ran up the platform.

Fred saw her hug him and pushed the twins' and his own face away as he was sure they were about to kiss.

xx

Sam, Jake and Heather were taken to the Burrow where they discovered they would not be staying. This was just as much of a surprise to Neville as it was to them. Luna led the three the big fireplace in the living room.

"Cho helped me do it up. We stayed there with Nathan and Cedric, but she's at her house now with Cole, Nathan, Cedric, Daniel and Garry. Step in there and say 'Love a Good Long Bottom'." Luna told them.

"Love A Good Long Bottom...why?" Sam queried.

"Just do it." Luna smiled encouragingly.

One by one Heather, Jake, Sam and Neville stepped into the fireplace and called out "Love a Good Long Bottom". Luna simply apparated.

Xx

She arrived in a cosy living room where now stood Neville, Jake, Heather and Sam.

"What do you think?" Luna grinned.

"Where are we?" Heather questioned looking around nervously.

"Home." Luna replied simply.

"This can't be our house!" Jake exclaimed, "It's too homey!"

Xx


End file.
